


Blood on Our Hands.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Blood Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Jealous Rick, Possessive Rick, Pure Smut, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, SMUTTY SMUT, Spanking, Violent Sex, ZA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beyond the Gates of Alexandria the wolves are watching and waiting for the right moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is Part two of Blue eyes.
> 
> If you haven't read it, [CLICK](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4668389/chapters/10653140)
> 
> I'll be updating this alongside Back to you and Me and adding another new fic. I really hope you guy's enjoy this as much as you did Blue Eyes.
> 
> Your comments made me really decide on adding part 2!
> 
> This does contain spoilers of the season 5 finale as well as some of the preview of season 6.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been two week's since that night. The night, Rick had come back, since the night Sasha realized she didn't just say she loved him. She meant it. Trying to even imagine a life without Rick in it was just, it was unimaginable for her. She _Needed_ him.

He filled the emptiness she'd felt ever since Bob, and Tyreese. But outside their relationship, beyond the door of the House, everything just felt so different now. Like everyone had turned against him. She heard the whisper's about them taking the positions around Alexandria.

Sasha sighed softly, as she looked out toward Alexandria from the steps. A gentle sigh escaped her, as she saw the last few rays of sunlight fading down behind the tree line.

The gates were still standing, but Rick, and Daryl seemed like they were waiting for the moment they went down. It was agonizing knowing there were people out there toying with them. Fucking with them like they were some kind of game. What were they waiting for?

Sasha ran her hands over her jeans, as she watched the sunset. The bright oranges and red filling the sky, the pink clouds painting themselves and making it look like a piece of artwork.

"Sasha,"

She turned softly as she heard her name. Her eyes fell on Carol, with Judith rested on her hip.

"Yeah?"

"You coming inside?"

She shook her head softly.

"I'll be in later, I need to clear my head,"

Carol nodded softly, she headed back inside, closing the door gently. Sasha waited until she was inside, before she grabbed her rifle and headed off for the night. 

She could feel eye's on her, as she walked past the Houses, past the people. Her eyes remained straight forward, she didn't care what they thought. She didn't care about them even in the slightest. All that mattered, all that actually meant anything, was her family. The people she had come through that gate with and nothing else. They were the people that cared about her.

The one's that had been there when she lost everything. 

Her pace was hurried, but not running, as she walked through the street and turned around the corner. She needed to get away, away from all this, away from Alexandria. 

Sasha hurried toward the gate, as she climbed up, and over quickly dropping down as she took off into the woods. She fired a shot, dropping a single walker, as the dark ooze splattered against a tree. She heard the thud, as she continued on. Her pace became faster, and faster, until she was running. She had no direction, just the drive to work out her frustration. 

Rick was right. If they took this place for their own, she shook her head, as she stopped seeing a small group of Walker's. It wasn't much, but six was better than one. Sasha raised her rifle, as she fired. Her shots drowned out as each thud broke the silence of the woods.

It wasn't until her third reload Sasha finally stopped. Her heart thundered within her breast. As she made her way back, following the trail of walkers back to the Gate. They couldn't keep staying here. They just couldn't. This wasn't a safe haven, or a chance to restart everything. It was a fucking lie. Woodbury, Terminus, they promised safety and when the truth came out. It was just a lie, this place, looked pretty. It had food, safety, and a few good points, but, now that someone was watching.

People would come, and this place would fall. Just like the others. Just like the Prison had fell. Safety was an illusion in this world. Something people hoped for to keep going. To keep fighting. They all survived, they were strong, and they knew what it took. They knew when to fight, and what it took to keep what they had.

Sasha slowly walked along as she felt the warm breeze blowing against her skin. The gentle rustling of the trees overhead breaking the silence all around her. There times, she felt like this was the dead's world. That they all were just surviving in it. Waiting for something to happen. She knew Tyreese wouldn't have wanted her to think like that. That he'd have wanted her to hang onto her Humanity, and see there was still good in this world. 

That there were still thing's worth fighting for. 

"I miss you,"

Her voice was soft, barely a whisper on the wind as she spoke. It seemed like a whole other lifetime when During the outbreak's onset, her and Tyreese had stayed that old bunker in their neighbor's backyard. Allen, Donna, Ben everyone from their former group Was gone. Just memories like everything else. Sasha shook her head. Her pace, stopped cold, as she saw the gate standing open, as she started to walk faster, her denim clad leg's pushing forward, as she started to hurry back toward the Gate.

She ran through as she pulled the gate closed behind herself, Sasha hurried through the streets as she stopped looking at the windows of the two House's her family was in. Everything was peaceful, silent, just like always. Sasha hurried along, as she moved silently through Alexandria.

She stopped dead seeing everyone gathered, arguing, her breath caught in her throat as she saw Rick throw down the lifeless corpse of the walker.

Sasha said nothing, as she felt her heart thundering in her chest. All she could do, was listen to Rick.

"I was thinking... how many of you do I have to kill to save your life," 

Sasha could see the intensity burning behind those frosted eyes as he spoke. Her eyes snapped forward suddenly past Rick, past the crowd, as she saw Pete. Holding Michonne's katana. 

"You're not one of us!" 

Sasha raised her rifle, but before she could fire, before she could react. She saw the bloody scene before her eyes. As Pete shoved Reg away, the Katana slicing, and the blood flowing. Sasha couldn't hear anything, only Deanna's screams with grief while Abraham pinned Pete down. 

"This is him!" 

Everyone watched helplessly as Reg soon bleed out and dying in Deanna's arms. Deanna softly sobbing as she cried her heart out.

"Rick?" 

Sasha watched as those blue eyes she loved so much fell on the Deanna and her Husbands lifeless form held in her arms.

"Do it." 

Without any hesitation, she saw Rick turn and fire a single shot into Pete and the gore that soon followed.

All was silent, as Sasha stood there. Her eyes wide, and frozen on the man she loved, as Another voice called out suddenly.. 

"Rick?" 

There was a man standing there, along with Daryl and Aaron.


	2. Someone to Lead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha and Rick talk about the future of Alexandria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!
> 
> I really hope you guy's are enjoying the sequel to Blue eyes.
> 
> You guy's know what do if you want more!
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Sasha could hear them all murmuring the hushed whispers, and silenced opinions. She could feel their eyes on her, she could _See_ the way they looked at Rick. A few of the people grabbed Pete's body as they pulled him away, Sasha could hear Deanna's soft sobs, as Reg's body was pulled away.

The looked shared between Rick and the man standing with Daryl and Aaron was intense, as she watched Rick walk away. Sasha looked at Daryl, as he nodded, letting her know, him and Aaron would handle thing's here. Her eyes locked with the man for a moment, as she hurried off after Rick. He was already halfway down the block, when she finally caught up to him. Her footsteps were fast, as she tried to keep up with him.

"Rick,"

He said nothing to her just kept walking as he holstered the colt back on his gun belt. Her hand grabbed at his jacket, as he stopped dead. His eyes staring straight ahead into the darkness up ahead. Her fingers gripped tightly into his jacket, as Sasha moved in front of him. Her hands gently moving, as she placed her hands on both sides of his face. Her touch was gentle, soothing, as her eyes looked up into his own.

"Rick, talk to me,"

He said nothing, just nuzzled against her touch for a moment, as she pulled him to her. Her arms wrapped around him, as she ran her fingers through his curls. Feeling his arms as they encircled around her waist.

"Rick, tell me what happened,"

Her arms tightened around her, as she felt the tension within him. 

"The gate was open, Walkers found their way in,"

Her fingers ran through his curls slowly, as she held him.

"Did you find them all?"

Her voice was soft as she spoke.

"I did,"

The tone of his voice made her shiver as he spoke. She felt Rick leaning back, as those blue eyes looked down at her. 

"You did the right thing, Rick, You always do the right thing. You know what it takes,"

Her hands slipped down running over, her fingers running over the soft collar of his jacket, and down his chest. Her hands gently resting there as she looked up at him.

"These people need you Rick, they need you leading them,"

She felt him yank her to him, her body pressed tightly against his own.

"If we have to take this place,"

His words were spoken for only her to hear, as Sasha felt her heart thundering in her breast.

"I need you with me baby,"

Sasha leaned pushing herself even tighter against him.

"I've always been with you. Grady, The Church, here, we're a family Rick, we take care of each other. I love you,"

His lips pressed to her own, as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him to her, wanting to feel him as close as she could. His kiss became rougher, wilder, as she felt his hands grasping at her, gripping into her to the point she swore she could feel his fingers gripping into her bones. Her body was on fire, aching to feel more of him. Sasha pulled back from him, with a smirk on her lips. As she saw those eyes shining with a hunger behind them.

Her hand grasped his own, as she lead him between two of the House, stopping when they had walked all the way, and were right against the wall that surrounded Alexandria.

"I Love you baby,"

His words were panted against her mouth, as he kissed her once more. Her hands moved down, as she undid his gun belt. Her fingers working fast, as she worked the buckle open on his belt. Sasha cupped him through his jeans, as she heard the hiss of pleasure that suddenly escaped him. She smirked softly, as she looked at him.

"Back against the wall Rick,"

She saw that smile, that wild, smile she'd seen that night in the night street.

"You got something in mind baby?"

She watched him moving, as she pushed right up against him, her breasts pushing against his chest, as she placed a trail of kisses on his throat. As her fingers worked his jeans open. Her hand slipped inside his jeans, as her fingers wrapped around his hot, throbbing cock. She heard the growl of pleasure rumbling within his throat, as she pulled his cock free. Her hand stroking him, working his entire length in a teasing motion between fast, and slow.

She felt his hips thrust forward, rolling against her touch, as she moved down his body. She didn't care if he was covered in walker gore, she'd never been as turned on as she was right now. Touching him, feeling his cock throb against her hand, seeing the wildness burning behind those icy blue eyes. Sasha moved down his body, until she rested on her knees before him. Those eyes gazed down at her.

"Oh god baby,"

His head dropped back against the wall, as she stroked him, her fingers running over like a tongue. Stroking him for the very tip to the base, as her eyes gazed up at him.

"You always take care of us Rick, you always watch over us, protect us, keep us safe. Now I'm gonna take care of you,"

Her hand continued to work over his cock, faster, and faster, as her tongue licked the very tip of him. Tasting the precum that pooled at the slit, as she rolled her tongue over him. Sasha leaned forward, slowly Dragging her tongue up the base of his cock. Slowly dragging her tongue over every, throbbing inch. Her eyes held locked with his, as she saw the look burning behind those eyes. She felt his hand gripping into her hair, as both her hands took hold of his hard, rigid cock.

Her wrists twisting, as she worked his every inch with her hands. Her mouth gently pulling the head of his cock into her mouth for a moment, as she rolled her tongue over him. She felt his fingers gripping her hair, as she heard those low, deep, groans escaping Rick's mouth. Her one hand let go, as she rested it on his hip, her nails gently digging into him through his jeans, as she worked his cock with her hand, stroking him fast, and rough, twisting her wrist as she worked his cock.

She leaned, as she moved her tongue along the side of his cock, licking him, tasting him, as she enclosed her mouth over him suddenly. Her wet, warm, mouth, moving down further, and further, until the head of his cock touched the back of her throat. Her tongue licked at the underside of his cock, as she felt his hips thrust forward roughly, forcing himself deeper, as her hand gripped his hip rougher. 

Sasha started to bob her head along him, using her mouth, her tongue, and her hand to pleasure him. Her mouth pulled from him suddenly, as she stroked him, his hard, throbbing cock coated, and glistening from being in her mouth.

"Don't stop baby,"

Sasha took his cock back into her mouth, as she rolled her tongue on the underside, teasing him, tasting him, as she started to bob her head faster, and faster, from the tip to the very base each time she moved. His fingers gripped tightly within her hair, as she felt his hips rolling, working his cock within her mouth, and into her throat. She hummed softly, moaning at the sensation of him within her fucking her mouth.

Sashas hand touched his hips, as she forced her mouth further, pushing his cock into her throat. As she heard the loud growl of pleasure escape Rick.

"Fuck,"

She could hear him panting, hear the groans, that escaped him.

"Look at me baby,"

Her eyes locked with those frosted blue eyes as she felt his hips moving, his thrusts becoming faster, and faster, as she felt his cock working within her throat.

"You want it baby?"

She hummed softly as she worked her tongue along his cock, hearing the hiss of pleasure, as she saw the need in his face. The need to cum.

"Come on baby, don't you want to taste my cum? Hmm? Oh fuck!"

His words were growled out, as she felt his other hand gripping into her hair, his fingers locked and holding her in place. As his hips began to move. His groans were loud, so loud she knew anyone passing by would hear them. She didn't care, she didn't fucking care who heard them. All she wanted was to see Ricks face as he came, to taste him, and feel his cum inside her mouth. His hips thrust faster, rougher, fucking her throat like he fucked her pussy.

Sasha moaned softly, as she reach between her legs rubbing herself through her jeans, feeling the wetness, the heat against her hand, as she watched him.

"Oh god baby, cum with me, fucking cum with me!"

Her hand moved faster, until she was rubbing herself in rhythm with his thrusts, she moaned loudly, as she felt the gush of wetness within her jeans, as she heard the loud growl in his throat, and felt his warmth in her throat. Sasha was still, as she felt his hips pull back, as his cock fell away from her mouth. She felt his hand grabbing her wrist, as he yanked her up onto her feet. Sasha gasped softly, as she felt her body slammed into the wall roughly.

Her cheek shoved tightly against the cool, rough surface. As she felt her jeans being ripped down, along with her panties. The cool air, touching against her wetness, as she felt Rick behind her. His body shielding her from the chill in the air, as she felt his lips against her ear.

"Mmm, you're so wet baby,"

She felt him nuzzling against her, as she felt him suddenly shove his entire length into her. Hearing the low groan as she felt his lips kiss her ear.

"Rick,"

"Tell me baby,"

"Fuck me, fuck me hard,"

Her voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke.

She felt his hand moving as he grasped her throat, his fingers digging into her flesh, as the other held onto her hip roughly. Sasha cried out, as she felt his hips as they started to move, His every thrust, was hard, rough, forcing himself deeper, and deeper, every time he moved inside her.

"You feel so good baby,"

She felt his lips on her ear, as she moaned out softly.

"Louder baby,"

Sasha moaned a bit louder, as she thrust her hips back, her firm ass bouncing as his hips slapped into her. 

"Louder baby!"

Sasha moaned louder, and louder, as she heard something suddenly, growling on the other side of the wall. It must have heard them. She felt Rick's thrusts becoming harder, faster, as she felt her body being slammed into the wall over and over, as the growling became more erratic and louder.

"Fuck baby,"

Her hips started to thrust back rougher, and rougher, as she felt herself growing closer and closer.

"That's it baby, fucking take my cock, come on!"

His words were yelled loudly, as she cried out loudly, screaming as she came, her release gushing as she felt Rick's body slamming into her, and his warmth filling her pussy. She heard the growls, as she felt Rick against her. His lips on her ear, as his hand let go of her throat. They didn't move, just enjoyed each other's warmth, each other's body.

"I love you baby,"

His voice was so low, barely more than a raspy whisper against her ear.

"I love you too Rick,"

Sasha felt him moving back, as she pulled her jeans and panties up as he zipped his jeans closed. Sasha looked up at him, as she watched him shrug his jacket off, and wrap it around her, her fingers lacing with his own, as she felt Rick pulling her behind him.


	3. Them and Us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha and Rick return Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few Quick Notes.
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapter will have a lot of action and Smut!
> 
> :)
> 
> I'll be Updating Can You Hear Me? Either tomorrow or Monday night! I'm sorry I know I've failed you guy's on updating that one. 
> 
> :(
> 
> Just a Taste and Back to You and Me will have chapters Up soon too!
> 
> I am toying with ideas for fics and want you guys Honest opinions on if you'd like to see them go up.
> 
>  
> 
> Dawn and Beth at Grady Dawn would be the POV lot's of angst, smut, and feels.
> 
> And a possible Brick (Beth and Rick) either AU or set against season 4 and the start of 5 where Beth didn't end up at Grady.
> 
> As well as some More Sasha and Rick AU's and ZA's 
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

There was silence. Dead silence throughout the street's. For the first time, since they'd come here, the Streets of Alexandria were empty. There were no people, no lights in the windows, no sounds. It was the rest of the world beyond their gate, and their walls, they'd hidden behind from the start. Just silence.

Sasha could hear her breath, and Rick's boots as they walked back toward the House. Aaron was leaving, not even glancing toward them, as Sasha turned looking over her shoulder as he headed Home. Michonne said something to Carl, as he picked Judith up and headed upstairs. Stopping to grab the small music box on his way..

Seated on the couch, was the man Sasha had seen. Daryl was leaned back against the wall, arms folded over his chest. Her fingers grasped tightly to Rick's hand, as she saw the look between him and the man.

"Morgan,"

"Rick,"

He nodded softly as he spoke.

"Been following the map, I found the Church, was making my way when I found Daryl and Aaron,"

She saw Rick's eyes drift to Daryl for a moment before they returned to Morgan.

"They brought me here, Rick,"

His word's paused for a moment. 

"What the hell happened?"

Her hand fell away from Rick's as she watched him move about the living room. Pacing slightly, before he stopped.

"People in here, they've been inside since the start. They haven't had to survive, they just don't get it. They _Can't,_ "

She saw the two men's eyes lock for a moment. As Rick fell silent.

"I don't take chance's anymore,"

Morgans eyes held with Rick's, as she saw him nod softly.

"And you shouldn't,"

Sasha said nothing as she watched them. There was silence, as she turned and headed outside through the back door. Her arms moved as she slipped Rick's jacket on. Feeling the warmth around her. Her eyes stared up toward the sky, she felt so lost. They _could_ take this place for themselves. They were strong, and they worked well together. They were fighters, Survivors, tonight, she'd seen how afraid they were.

How no one had even taken a step forward while Reg was lying there dying. Rick had. Her arms wrapped around herself, as she stood there lost in thought. 

She knew Rick was right, these people had been here since the start. They didn't know just how bad thing's really were. How fast, thing's could go wrong. How fast they could lose everything. This world, the real world, wasn't anything like Alexandria. It was a cold, cruel place where one mistake made all the difference. One fucking second was all it took for someone to lose everything now. Didn't they see that?

Sasha's eyes remained locked on the sky above. She felt the tears trying to fall, but she held them back. 

_I wish you were here, I wish you were here to tell me that there's still good in this fucking world._

Her teeth bit into her bottom lip, as she stood there. Her eyes dropping down to the ground, as she wrapped her arms around herself tighter.

_I can't lose anyone else, I can't._

Sasha was silent as she heard the back door open, and gently close as she kept her eyes on the ground. She felt the gentle hand on her shoulder, as her eyes suddenly snapped beside herself. Seeing Michonne as she looked back to the ground.

"What happened?"

Sasha said nothing.

"Sasha, what happened?"

Sasha took a deep breath in as she stood there.

"The gate was open, Walkers found their way inside,"

She felt her hand tighten for a moment on her shoulder.

"Rick found them, and everyone was gathered together,"

She looked at Michonne as she saw the intensity burning behind her eyes. Sasha was silent for a moment.

"Pete, and Reg are dead,"

Michonne shook her head. As her hand fell away from Sasha's shoulder. A sharp sigh escaping her, as she placed her hands on her hip's. The two women stood there in silence for a moment. 

"You should get some rest,"

Sasha's eyes drifted to Michonne as she spoke.

"I'm fine,"

Her voice was soft as she spoke. She felt Michonne grasp her shoulder tenderly once more, as she headed back inside closing the door behind her. Sasha sighed softly, as she laid down on the grass, staring up at the sky. 

She could feel the air against her flesh, the cool dampness on the blades of grass beneath her fingertips. As she traced over them slowly, methodically. She heard nothing. Just her gentle breath, the soft swish as her finger's continued. She didn't know where they stood here now.

Everyone had seemed so welcoming at the beginning, so, overly friendly. But once positions were threatened, once they started "taking" over here. They'd all changed. She knew, ever since the minute they'd walked through those gates that _This_ Alexandria, would never be their Home. Michonne, Daryl, Glenn, everyone deserved a chance, but, this wasn't that chance.

These people were weak. How they'd survived this long was simply stunning to her. She could still see their faces, the fear behind their eyes when Rick tossed down the walker. This was the world now. Pretending and playing House wasn't the truth, it was a fucking lie. How long did they really think this could last?

Sasha felt her blood boiling in her veins. They'd never been _them_ ever. 

Her hand stopped moving over the grass, as she heard the door open and close once more. The soft muffled sound as the footsteps moved closer, stopping right beside her. It was silent, when she felt a hand resting on her stomach. Slowly moving down to her pelvic, and back up again.

Her eye's snapped beside her, as she saw Rick seated on the grass beside her. Eyes so gentle, even though she could see the trouble burning behind them. As his hand continued to move over her slowly. Touching her, as if his fingers were memorizing her every inch. She felt his hand sliding up her stomach, and between her breasts, moving over the soft mounds of flesh.

Before his hand slid downwards, moving down her stomach, and dipping between her legs. Touching her, feeling her, without a single word escaping his mouth. Her hand gently reach out, raising as she touched his cheek. Feeling him nuzzling against her touch.

"Rick,"

He said nothing, just moved his hand. His hand moved, as she felt his fingers tracing her through her jeans. Her breath hitched, her legs spreading further, as she felt his touch becoming rougher, faster,

"Rick,"

He said nothing, as she felt his hand dipping down further between her legs.

"These people, are afraid I could see it in their eyes. They need someone strong leading them,"

Her breath deepened as she felt his hand still moving. His hand turned, as she felt his hand covering her heat. Her hips moved, rubbing herself against him.

"They need _You,_ "

His eyes looked so far away as she Sasha looked at him.

"It'll never be Us, it'll will always be them and _us,_ baby, they don't get it,"

Her hand moved from his cheek, as she sat up suddenly, softly grunting, as she felt Rick push her back down. Those icy eyes staring at her.

"You can show them Rick, I know you can, they're afraid. They need someone to look to in their time of need,"

She watched as he moved between her legs, his hands shoving her legs apart, as she felt his hands grasping her behind her knees, as he yanked her to him. He leaned until his lips were brushing her own. 

"They'll have to change baby, but if they don't,"

His hand dipped between them, as she felt him undoing her jeans. His hand sliding over her hot, aching, flesh as his hand dipped down touching her bare needing pussy.

"This place is _Ours,_ "

His lips traced her own, as she felt him push a single finger inside her. Sasha moaned softly, as she felt his finger gently rocking in and out of her, as his lips moved down to her chin. 

"All of ours, baby,"

She felt his lips, leaving a heated trail of kisses along her neck. Her body arched beneath him, her skin felt like fire. Hot, burning, she could feel the ache, the need building below. As she cried out in pleasure feeling Rick slip a second finger inside her. 

She was wet, soaked. Her hands gripped on his shirt, her nails digging into his arms, through the thin layer of fabric as she arched. Her body slightly lifted off the ground, as she bit her bottom lip, fighting back her sounds of pleasure from everyone inside.

"This place will be ours baby,"

His finger's started to rock faster inside her, her hips wiggled working herself further down, until she felt his knuckles against her soft heated flesh. 

"Your's,"

His lips moved further down her neck.

"Mine,"

His lips moved further down, as Sasha gasped out, she could barely even pay attention to what he was talking about right now. Her eyes gazed down for a moment, as her eyes locked with those frosted blue eyes.

" _Ours,_ "

She felt Rick push a third finger inside her, as she cried out loudly. Not caring who heard them. Her body dropped down onto the grass, as she wiggled her hips on his fingers.

"Ours Rick,"

Her words were panted, as she wiggled her hips, feeling his fingers working faster, and faster inside her. Her juices seeping out of her, oh god she could hear how wet she was. Rick's deep breath, as she turned her head, watching his hand as he reach down to palm himself through his jeans. She heard the deep chuckle as he noted the path of her eyes.

"Something catch your attention baby?"

She gasped softly, as she felt his fingers working inside her, her eyes frozen on his hand touching his hard cock through his jeans.

"Y-Yes, Oh god Rick,"

His fingers forced deeper inside her, as she felt that sensation building inside her.

"Tell me baby,"

"I want to watch you Rick,"

Her voice was filled with the pure desire she felt burning her from the inside out as she worked her hips fucking his fingers as she felt him rocking them within her. 

"Watch me what baby?"

She sucked in a shuddering breath as she tried to find her words.

"I want to watch you make me cum, I want to see you touch your cock,"

He laughed softly.

"Oh, you do, do you baby?"

She heard that teasing tone. 

"Rick please!"

She watched as his hand started to touch the bulge beneath his jeans firmer, rougher, hearing that low, groan inside his throat. Her eyes were frozen, watching everything he did, her eyes dropped for a moment, watching his hand inside her jeans, as she felt her pussy stretched around his fingers. Her juices leaking, and staining her jeans, and her inner thighs. She could hear his fingers fucking her.

Hear the low growls of pleasure escaping Rick as he touched himself. 

"Talk to me baby, you want to watch me? Hmm? Then you fucking talk to me,"

Sasha moaned out loudly as she felt his fingers working inside her. Moving, and teasing her every single nerve inside.

"Fuck me, Oh god Rick, fuck me,"

"More, baby,"

His words were panted.

"I want to watch you cum Rick, please,"

"Is that what you want baby?"

"Yes, Please yes, I want to cum with you!"

His fingers started to rock until they were in rhythm with his hand touching himself.

"Fuck!"

The one word escaped her mouth in a loud moan of pleasure.

"Tell me,"

"Fuck me Rick,"

"Tell me baby,"

"I'm yours,"

"Again,"

"I'm yours, Rick, only yours, Only yours,"

She cried out loudly as she felt her body jerk roughly her release spilling out of her, as she saw the dark stain suddenly beneath his jeans. She panted softly, feeling Rick as he leaned against her. His lips finding her own, as she kissed him. His hand pulled from inside her jeans.

Her arms wrapped around him, as Sasha kissed him. Her tongue moving against his own. She could feel the cool air against her sweat slicked skin, as she felt Rick moving. 

"Rick,"

"Hmm, Baby?"

His voice was low, deep, as he spoke.

"I love you,"

Sasha had never meant anything more than she meant those word's. She did love Rick, he made her feel more than the pain and the guilt. The anger, and the rage she'd felt ever since Bob and Tyreese. She felt alive when she was in his arms. 

"I love you too baby,"

His lips pressed to her own once more, as they kissed. Sasha felt him pulling back, as he sat on the grass. She sat up slowly, as she buttoned and zipped her jeans closed. Her fingers ran through his curls softly, her eyes watching him. 

"We can't take chance's, not after tonight,"

She said nothing as he spoke.

"We'll keep this place safe Rick,"

"It's not the walker's we need to keep this place safe from,"

Sasha moved on her knees until she was directly in front of him.

"The people here, need a leader Rick, someone to show them they can fight. That they can be strong, that they can survive,"

His eyes met hers directly.

"They either help us defend this place, or they lose it,"

Her tone was ice cold. Serious. She felt his hand touching her cheek, as he yanked her to him. His lips capturing her own, as she moaned into their kiss. She felt him pulling her, until she was straddled on his lap. Her forehead pressed to his softly, her fingers running through his curls, as she felt him touching her.

"They'll change baby, I'll show them how to survive,"

Sasha gently moved as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Hugging him.

"What about that guy?"

She felt him tense beneath her.

"Who? Morgan?"

"Yes,"

Rick was silent for a moment, as he ran his hands up her back.

"We started out in the same place, Morgan was there with me from the start,"

Sasha said nothing as he spoke, she knew in the morning, when the sun rose, Alexandria would change.

"I love you Rick,"

"I love you too baby,"


	4. Courage, Strength, Loyalty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wolves Reach Alexandria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few Notes:
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter will be switching back and forth between the Wolves and Sasha and Rick until the end where everyone's in the same Chapter.
> 
> The scene at the gate is inspired by TWD Comics since I kind of got the impression from season 6's trailer that's the direction the show might go in with this coming season.
> 
> Lee is not an OC Of the wolves. He is based on Scavenger 2 from the comic series. The wolves leader is not named since we don't know his name yet.
> 
> Next chapter will be focused on Sasha and Rick 
> 
> Also last chapter, I asked you guy's which fic you'd like to see let me know in the comments!
> 
>  
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_The Wolves:_

The woods were silent like always. Void of any sound except for the other's talking. Cold listless eyes as dark as the nights sky stared toward the photo's they'd found in the bag. There was photo's of Houses, A wall around the entire place, and people. Alexandria, looked like a nice enough place for them to charge. They'd been there a few time's, silently watching just right outside the Gate.

There had been a chance, the place had been overrun, that just beyond the wall and the gate, was a Horde of Walkers. But when he saw those pictures, he knew. It was the place he'd been looking for. A place where _Everything_ could be his.

His finger's brushed his long hair behind his ear.

"Come on what else is in there,"

One of the other men laughed.

His eye's suddenly snapped toward him, as his fellow wolf fell silent. His eyes dropping as his smile fell away.

"Look's like a nice place,"

His word's more a thought, spoken out loud rather than an actual sentence to the others. He couldn't believe how lucky they were. Finding a place like this, just ripe for the picking. He felt the smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, as he sat going through the pictures once more.

One of the other men sat down across from him.

"What're ya thinking?"

His eyes remained on the pictures, carefully going through him.

"We make take what they got,"

The other man's eyes looked away, his hands rubbing together in front of him.

"Maybe we could take the place?"

His eyes snapped up at the man across from him.

"Take the place?"

The other man nodded softly.

"It's getting cold, we can't keep going out here in the snow, Maybe we can make it ours,"

The pictures fell from his hand, as a smile rested on his face. The other man across from him looked away, he gasped suddenly as his hands grasped the other mans jacket. His hand reach behind him, his knife ripping free quickly, as fast as lightning, plunging into the other man. A man he'd scavenged with, a man he'd called friend. He could see the betrayal and fear in his eyes.

"Open the door!"

The others hurried sliding back the large metal door as the bleeding man was shoved out. They shared one last look, as the containers the walkers were being held in were opened.

Not a word was spoken, as the door slid shut. The last thing they all saw, was their former friend, being torn apart, the spray of blood, as his flesh was torn and ripped from him. His screams died away quickly, as the door closed.

"They're gonna get in here,"

The man with the W on his forehead stood there. The bloody knife still in his hand, as he turned to the others.

"Turn on the music in a few minutes, they'll find their way,"

He sat back down, grabbing the pictures as he went through them again, and again, and again, the others were silent. The sound of the music broke the silence outside, as the walkers shuffled back into the containers once more.

His eyes ere frozen on a picture of the Gate of the Alexandria. His finger's slowly running over it, tracing the shape of a W over the Gate.

"Little Pigs, Little pigs, Let me come in,"

A smile formed on his face suddenly.

"We're going to Alexandria,"

The other's said nothing as they watched their leader. Staring at the picture clenched between his finger's.

The other's were moving around, turning down their lanterns for the night, when the shot rang out. There wasn't anything beyond the former company's lot, but woods. The man with the W on his forehead, set the picture down, he'd been looking at as he smiled.

They had a direction now.

The Wolves were coming.

 

_The Next Morning:_

 

There was a chill in the air as the sun rose. The street's were still, not a single person seemed to be out there. Sasha was silent running her hand's over her jean's. She could feel the tension in the air, Her eyes closed for a moment. Sasha could feel it, it didn't feel like Woodbury did.

They knew what they were facing there. They could see what they were fighting against but here, it was different. There was someone watching, waiting for something. Were they trying to figure a way inside? Did they think it was abandoned and that was why they hadn't come here?

Her eyes opened as she pushed herself up from the front steps. She couldn't just sit here, she needed to listen, to see what was happening. Walk among everyone and hear what they were saying after last night. Sasha slung her rifle over her shoulder, as she headed down the street. She couldn't see many people, just drawn curtains in the windows.

Sasha kept her eyes forward as she walked. She saw Aaron in the Garage, working on the motorcycle, him and Daryl had been fixing together. His eyes drifted to her for a moment, before they broke away. She didn't stop, she didn't walk over, she kept walking.

She saw Glenn near the Gate, loading up the back of a van with a few thing's.

"Glenn,"

He turned around.

"Glenn, we got to talk,"

"Sasha, it's gonna have to wait,"

"It can't wait,"

His brows furrowed for a moment.

"Everyone here, they seemed different today after last night,"

Glenn nodded.

"Rick did what he had to do, I just don't think they see it that way,"

"I don't think this is gonna be one of those happily ever after thing's Glenn,"

"We have to try here, they'll come around,"

"And if they don't?"

Her tone sounded harsher than she'd meant it to sound. He shifted a bit, his hand running through his hair.

"If they don't, we'll talk to them,"

She sighed sharply.

"Glenn, talking isn't gonna work and we both know that. They are afraid and, staying here is,"

Her words paused as they two of them stood there in silence.

"I gotta go, Me and Heath are heading in for a run,"

Sasha nodded softly.

"We weren't out there to long, Sasha, we can make this work, just think about it okay?"

Sasha was silent as Glenn turned and climbed into the van, the gate slid open, as he drove away. He seemed so hopeful. She knew they needed to try here. But the way everyone lived here wasn't reality. She couldn't do that. Sasha stood there for a moment, before she turned and headed further down the wall. There, on the small platform overlooking the wall, she saw Rick standing there.

She grunted softly climbing up, before she pushed up onto her feet standing beside him. Neither of them spoke, just stood there looking out over the wall. Into the woods, into the world they knew. It was right there, all they had to do was drop down and fucking leave this place. It was peaceful standing here. _Here._ everything made sense again. She felt Rick's finger's, pulling her hand to him, her hand moved into his own. Her fingers softly grasping tight to him.

His fingers gripped tightly around her hand. His thumb softly brushing over her hand, touching her, and causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"I talked to Glenn,"

Her voice was soft, just loud enough for him and him alone to hear.

"What did he say?"

Sasha felt herself tense.

"What did he say baby?"

Sasha shook her head softly.

"He want's to try to make it work here, he said we weren't out there too long that, we can make it work,"

Rick was silent for a few moment's. Her eyes slowly drifted beside her, looking at him, searching his face for some indication of what he was thinking. Her hand gripped his tighter.

"Everyone want's a new start, a second chance,"

Her eyes were frozen on him as he spoke.

"We know how to live, how to survive, we'll make this work, but our own way. _Our_ way, baby,"

Sasha felt him pulling her to him, her back pressed against his chest, she felt his arms encircling her waist, his chin softly resting on her shoulder. As she leaned back against him. Her eyes staring straight forward toward the woods.

"This place will change,"

There was something about the way he said those words, that made her heart thunder.

"You really think it will Rick?"

Her tone was soft yet serious as she asked him that. She doubted this place would change, it had stayed the same from the start of everything until now. Since the start they had hid behind the walls, the gate, like nothing was happening.

"It _Will_ baby,"

His tone was so cold, as he spoke.

Rick's gentle hum was the only sound she could hear. She felt him moving against her, his lips brushing her neck, as his teeth pulled at the bottom of her ear. Her hips moved side to side, brushing against him, his arms gripped tighter around her.

"Here, baby?"

His words were panted against her flesh. His breath hot against her, as she leaned back. Her body pressed tight against his own. Sasha moaned softly, feeling his hips moving. She could feel him rubbing against her, how hard he was already.

"Rick,"

His tongue licked along her neck as if he was tasting, savoring her, before he devoured her.

"Tell me baby,"

His voice was Hoarse, filled the same burning need she felt eating her right now as he touched her.

"I _Want_ you,"

Her voice was soft, panted, and nearly breathless. She felt so hot, like the air was fire all around them. She felt Rick turn her around, those clear icy blue eyes staring at her with a hunger behind them. The same hunger she'd seen that very first night between them. Sasha could feel the wetness between her legs, she could feel her pussy twitching, aching to feel him deep inside fucking her the way she loved.

His lips pressed roughly against her own, as she moaned into their kiss. Her fingers ran up his arms, slowly traveling over his shoulders, and into his curls. She gasped softly, feeling herself turned around, and bent over the very top of the wall. Her eyes looked forward, seeing the woods. She felt Rick behind her, his hot, rough, touches over her ass, and between her thighs. As she worked the strap of her rifle off her shoulder, and onto the ground.

His hands slipped over her hips, moving down and undoing her jeans, she gasped softly, feeling her jeans, and her panties pulled down together. Roughly. She could feel the cool air licking against her, her juices running down her lips, her soft lips twitching in need to feel him.

"Fuck me Rick,"

Her words were panted, pleading with him to give her what she wanted. She felt his fingers running over her bare flesh, touching her hip softly, running over the soft round cheek of her ass. His hand cupped the soft mound of flesh between her leg's. His hand was so rough, so _hot_ against her. She wiggled against his touch, aching to feel more.

"No, I'm not gonna fuck you baby,"

She whimpered softly.

"Not just yet,"

She felt him leaning against her, his lips right beside her ear.

"I want to _Taste_ you first,"

Her eyes widened for a moment, feeling the shiver running through her entire body. As she felt Rick moving, his lips kissing the back of her shoulder, and down her back, his lips brushed over her hip, as she felt his heated breath against her soaked, and glistening heat. She could feel his hand's slowly over her lustrous curves. Taking his time with her, teasing her. A soft gasp left her lips as she felt him dragging his fingers lazily between her soft lips. Her hips wiggled softly, rubbing herself against his fingers, when she felt the sudden sting as he brought his hand down suddenly on her ass.

"You get when I decide baby, don't move,"

She smirked softly, feeling a sudden itch building inside herself.

"And if I do?"

Her voice was low, soft, and filled with such need burning behind it, but, teasing at the same time. Sasha looked back at Rick, seeing those blue eyes looking at her. A smile resting on his lips.

"Bad girl's,"

His fingers ran over where he'd spanked her. His fingers continuing their slow, dragging motion against her.

"Get more than a simple smack on the ass baby,"

Sasha shivered softly, feeling his fingers running between her lips. The tip of his fingers, running down, and brushing against her soft lips. His fingers moved, teasing her, taking their time over inch. She felt Rick slip a single finger inside her, her soft moan barely more than a whisper in the air. She felt him gently rocking inside her, touching her inner walls, feeling her snug depths clinging to him for more.

"I want more,"

She felt his hand across her ass once more.

"You get more when I'm ready baby,"

She felt his moving his hand back and forth, he moved a second finger, pushing within her, as she cried out. Her hands gripped onto the top of the wall, holding her upright, as she felt his fingers working inside her. Her hips thrust back, forcing his fingers deeper, as she felt his hand across her ass once more only this time, it was rougher, hurting a bit.

"Your a bad girl baby,"

She could hear the smile on his face as he spoke.

"I am, I'm Your bad girl Rick,"

Sasha turned her head, her eyes meeting his directly, as she saw something burning behind those blue eyes. Something wild, and savage.

"Again,"

His voice was barely more than a deep, whisper.

"I'm yours, Rick, I'll always be yours,"

She felt his breath against her thighs, as his hand slipped between them, forcing her legs apart, as his fingers continued inside her.

"Again baby, tell me again,"

"I'm yours, Rick, I belong to you, and you belong to _Me_ ,"

Her voice sounded possessive as she spoke. She saw that smile on his face. Those eyes shining with something more than want, something more than anything she'd ever seen before behind them. Something possessive, and loving, all at the same time.

"You're _Mine_ baby, and I'm yours, always gonna be yours,"

She shivered hearing his words, feeling the pleasure coursing through her entire body, burning like fire, as she felt his fingers starting to move faster. She was so turned on, so turned on she couldn't think about anything except Rick's fingers. She felt his hand, forcing her legs once more.

"Please Rick!"

She heard him chuckle softly, before she felt it, that sudden rush of pleasure as she felt his hot, wet, tongue exploring her. Slowly tracing over each of her silky soft lips, his fingers working faster, and faster, as Sasha grasped onto the wall fighting to stay upright. She cried out, feeling his tongue gently rolling over her clit, teasing her in rhythm with his fingers buried deep inside her.

Her body jerked forward roughly, feeling his tongue, and his fingers working her closer, and closer to her release. She felt her wetness seeping out of her, she could hear his groans of pleasure as her sweet taste filled his mouth. She felt his fingers pulling from inside her, as his mouth suddenly enclosed over her. She jolted forward, feeling his tongue moving against her. Lapping her, his mouth devouring her.

Her eyes rolled back, as she reach back, her fingers running through his curls, softly, tenderly, her moans were loud. Loud enough, she knew, everyone could fucking hear her, but she didn't care.

"Oh god Rick, Rick,"

His name escaped her mouth in a pant, her pussy clenched before she felt him move away suddenly. Denying her the release she was right on the edge of feeling.

"Rick!"

She felt his hand across her ass again.

"Something wrong baby?"

"Fuck me! Please!"

She felt his fingers tapping on her ass.

"I don't know baby, I think you're good as is,"

Her hips thrust back, her soaking, aching, heat pushed right against the crotch of his jeans.

"Rick, Please, I need it,"

Her voice was so low, barely more then a whimper escaping her mouth.

"I don't think you do baby,"

She could hear the low chuckle in his throat. As his hand slapped her across the ass roughly slinging her forward a bit from the force. Sasha took in a deep breath before she spoke.

"Rick open your jeans, and fucking fuck me! Fuck me!"

She felt his hand once more, it hurt! But she didn't make a sound, she looked over her shoulder at him. Her eyes meeting that cold, icy stare looking down at her. Her tongue ran over her lips, as she felt her heart thundering in her chest.

"Fuck me, show me we belong to each other, and only each other Rick,"

She heard him chuckle softly.

"Yes Ma'am,"

She felt his hand moving from her ass, his belts undoing roughly, she heard his zipper and felt him thrust into her suddenly. His hips moving rougher then he had ever fucked her before. His hips slapped roughly against her ass, his every inch working deeper, and deeper inside her soaked depths. She could Hear him fucking her she was so wet.

Sasha cried out loudly, her hands grasping, to the top of the wall, as she moaned out.

"You're Mine baby,"

His lips were right beside her ear. His hot breath panted against her skin.

"And You're Mine Rick,"

She panted, her words in between moans and loud cries of pleasure. Her pussy clenched around his cock as she felt herself cumming. Her release pouring out of her, gushing with force, down his throbbing cock.

"I love you Rick,"

She felt his hips moving fast, hard, every thrust becoming rougher, harder, violently slamming into her. Over, and over, again.

"I love you too baby,"

She heard the low groan, as she felt the sudden gush of warmth deep inside her. His hips rolled working his every last drop as deep inside her as he could. Neither of them moved, or spoke they just stared out over the wall. She felt Rick moving back, as she heard him zip up, Sasha fixed her clothes, zipping her jeans, as she leaned down grabbing her rifle. She felt his fingers pulling at her, as she turned around. Their lips pressing to each other as they kissed.

 

"Let's go Back to the House Rick,"

 

Her voice was soft as she spoke. It didn't take them long to climb down from the platform, and head back toward the House

 

_The Wolves:_

 

It wasn't until Dawn the other's had finally stirred. Shuffling around, and yawning. But he was already awake, had been the entire night. Staring at the pictures. Memorizing Everything about them.

 

Lee, One of the other men sat upright on the floor. His eyes staring at their leader.

He'd been obsessed with those fucking pictures ever since they'd found that damn bag. What the hell was so special about them? He knew it was a gated community, probably filled with food, water, Medication was really reaching but, maybe. Who knew what the fuck they behind those walls. But he was willing to bet, it was thing's worth killing for. They'd ran through camps before, but, never something so, Big.

He hadn't gotten a look at those pictures yet but, from what he'd seen as their leader flipped through them, there was plenty of fucking people there.

More people mean's more walkers,

He smirked softly but his smirk fell away as he sat there watching their leader. The way he sat there, looking at them, it just gave him the creeps honestly. Lee pushed up from the floor, placing his baseball cap on his head. His hand grasped his jacket as he slung it on standing up. Lee moved slowly toward their leader, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

He stood up quickly, his hand grasped around his wrist, with enough force he was surprised it wasn't broken.

"Hey, relax, it's just me, we're ready to move when you are,"

The man with the W on his forehead nodded before he let go of his wrist. Lee eyed him for a second, as he stood there rubbing his wrist with his other hand. His eyes glared at him for a moment, before Lee walked away. Reaching down as he grabbed his gun and checked the clip. Before he slapped it back in.

He felt a hand grasp his jacket, slender fingers digging into the fabric and keeping him from moving. His eyes turned toward the woman.

"You think this is gonna work out?"

Lee shrugged softly.

"Don't know, but I know one thing,"

The pair fell silent as their leader and the others made their way out of the container they'd spent the night in outside. Before Lee spoke again.

"He touches me again like that, or tries to shove me or you into the fucking crowd,"

His tone was icy cold as he spoke. The woman nodded softly. Brushing her hair behind her ear.

"We'll be fine, it's just a few people, how dangerous could it really be?"

Lee pulled her to him, his arms wrapping tightly around her, for a moment.

"If thing's go bad, you run, don't wait for me, don't look for me, you run and keep running until you're somewhere safe got it?"

Her mouth opened to protest before she fell silent seeing the look in his eyes.

"Okay,"

The two kissed softly, before they headed out following behind the rest of the wolves. The walk was long, tiring. It seemed like it never was going to end. None of them spoke, the two men ahead of them, silently snickered and laughed about something. Their leader out in the front as the rest followed behind him. Lee, and the woman bringing up the rear.

"I don't like this,"

Lee turned his attention to her as she spoke.

"It's just taking a while,"

"No, I don't feel right about this, I can't, I can't place it something feels wrong,"

Her voice sounded frightened something he'd never heard in her voice before. Ever.

"Hey, it's okay, we're just gonna run through fast and hard, take them by surprise and, grab what we can,"

She was silent, her dark eyes falling to her shoes as she walked forward. Lee stopped grasping her arms as he turned her to face him. His hand gently caressing her cheek.

"Look, we run through, we get the supplies and, tonight, when everyone sleeping. Me and you, are leaving, fuck this shit, I'm tired of sticking my neck out for them,"

She squealed softly throwing her arms up and around his neck as they kissed. Before they resumed their walk toward Alexandria. The rest of the walk, they held hands, softly murmuring and talking about where they'd go and which direction was the safest bet. When they finally reach the Gate and the large wall. Their leader touched the gate smiling, Lee's hand fell away from her's as he turned the safety off on his gun.

His eyes cut beside himself, at her, her hands were grasping her gun tightly. He nodded softly. As their leader fired the single shot up into the air.

 

_Alexandria:_

 

Half the day had passed as Sasha sighed softly. Their shower went by too quickly for her liking, she dressed quickly and headed out onto the front Porch where Rick was. Her arms wrapped around him, her head resting between his shoulders. As she felt his hand touching her arm.

"It's quiet out here,"

Her voice was soft but, it seemed so loud given there was no other sound in the street.

"I like it like this,"

Her brows furrowed for a moment.

"Why?"

Rick was silent as she felt his hand moving along her arm, touching her tenderly.

"It's peaceful, like outside,"

His head turned looking over his shoulder.

"Like what we're used to baby,"

Sasha nodded softly, hugging tighter around him, as she heard him hum softly.

"I liked that earlier,"

She nuzzled against his back.

"On the wall?"

He chuckled softly.

"No, I liked that but, I liked you telling me you're mine and I'm yours baby,"

Sasha let go of him as she moved around until she was gazing up into the blue eyes she loved. Her hand gently touched his cheek, her fingers running over his stubble, feeling him leaning into her touch.

"I meant it Rick, I've never meant anything as much as I meant that. It's us, me and you,"

She felt his hands on her hips, pulling her to him.

"Us baby,"

His lips pressed tightly to her own, as they kissed. When the shot echoed through the streets. She felt Rick's lips break from her suddenly, an intense burning behind those frosted eyes.

"Rick, what the hell was that?"

He moved away.

"I'll be back, stay here,"

"I'm coming with you, you need someone watching your ass,"

Sasha watched as Rick ran through the streets, toward the Gate, as she hurried upstairs and grabbed her rifle Sasha ran toward the Gate, seeing Rick standing at the Gate with some guy with dark hair, wearing a leather jacket. Sasha hurried up to higher ground. Her hands moved the rifle slinging it in front of her, looking through as she watched Rick and whoever this guy was. She could see the W on his forehead, like the walker Daryl had taken down that night in the woods.

"What do you want?"

She could hear Rick.

"I want to come inside,"

There was something off setting to the guy's tone, the way he spoke. Sasha shook her head, her finger on the trigger of her rifle. She saw Rick shake his head.

"I'm sorry, but that's not how this works. We can't just let you come inside,"

She saw Rick's hand moving to his side, where his colt was.

"How many people do you have?"

She felt her body tensing, watching them.

"We're many, we're everywhere, it's impossible to know how many of us there are,"

Sasha's brows furrowed, what the fuck was he talking about?

"You should really let me in,"

She saw Rick, as his head cocked to the side.

"Really? And why should I let you in?"

The guy just smirked.

"Because if you don't, one of my men will kill you,"

Sasha's eyes scanned around, frantically searching, until she saw him, he had a rifle, just like she did. Aimed at Rick.

"Walk away,"

Rick's tone was low, icy cold, the same tone Sasha had heard that night in the Church.

"Or I _Will_ Kill you,"

She knew Rick meant what he said. There was silence between them for a moment, before she heard the other man laughing.

"You're Dead,"

Sasha heard the laughter, as she raised her rifle, her shot was silenced, as she fired into the man aimed on Rick. His body falling from his perch. She saw Rick look at her, her rifle held tightly in her hands. The man on the other side of the gate, reach behind him, pulling out his gun, Sasha fired a second shot, as she saw the bright red flash of blood, as his body fell to the ground.

The sound of gunfire broke through the streets, Daryl, Michonne, Morgan, Carl, and a few of the other's joined the blaze of bullets. Sasha fired again, and again, seeing each of them as they fell. The bright red, she could hear the others, see them fighting, some up close and personal like Michonne with her Katana and Morgan. She heard Rick's colt, as she fired clearing his path, as he fought.

When the last one fell of the mans group. There was only silence. Once it was over, Sasha climbed down off the perch she had taken, running to Rick. He was covered in blood, and gore from the fight. Her arms flung out wrapping around him, as they kissed. She could feel everyone looking at them. But she didn't care.

"Rick, are you okay?"

Her hands frantically touched him.

"Baby,"

She didn't stop searching him, feeling for a wound.

"Baby, Look at me,"

Her eyes lifted looking at him, she could feel the warmth, as his hands took her face between them.

"I'm okay baby, shh,"

She felt him pulling her to him, her arms hugged around him, as she felt everyone watching them. They knew, they all knew now, but, this wasn't about them. This was about her and Rick.

Once the bodies had been burned, she saw Deanna coming toward them.

"Rick,"

Her voice sounded strained, like she'd been crying half the day.

"You're the leader of the community now, I-I have nothing left for the community of Alexandria,"

Sasha held tightly around Rick as she spoke.

"What this place need's, is You, leading them,"


	5. Winter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beyond Alexandria the sound's of Alexandria and The Wolves bring an unexpected Surprise to the Gates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guy's are enjoying this!
> 
>  
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

_Beyond Alexandria:_

Gunshots echoed in the distance, breaking the silence of the once bustling city. The Herd, had been roaming the city, shambling down alleys, and through the streets. Their bodies working through the thick mass of cars forever frozen in the street. Broken glass, blood, the only reminders of what was once before. 

The herd stopped, hearing the gunfire in the distance. Blank, cold, eye's looking to the sky for a moment. Some sort of old habit still lingering there. Before they started to move together, heading toward where the sound had come from.

 

_A Few Days Later:_

 

There was silence all around. Once more, Alexandria had fallen into the dead silence the rest of the world had. Sasha looked beside her, seeing the storm raging behind Rick's blue eye's. Her hand gently touched his shoulder, feeling the roughness of his jacket beneath her fingertips as she softly gave his shoulder a reassuring touch.

"Rick, talk to me,"

His eye's stared out the tower's window, staring toward the Gate. Her hand gently ran over along, her fingers softly touching the black Suede, and running up into the Furred Collar.

"Rick,"

She saw his eyes raise looking at the sky, as snow started to gently fall.

"We're gonna have to make changes here baby,"

His voice was low, as he spoke. 

"I know, they aren't ready, if we hadn't been here,"

"If we hadn't been here, they'd be dead,"

His tone was cold as he spoke.

"They don't know what they're doing, they think they got it all figured but, they're just playing fucking pretend,"

She could hear the edge of something in his voice. That cold, even tone, void of any emotion.

"They hesitated, because they're afraid Rick,"

Her voice was soft, as she moved closer to him. Slipping between him, and the window, as her arms wrapped around him. His eyes stayed forward, staring at the falling snow, before they dropped meeting her gaze directly.

"If they don't fight, they die,"

His words were barely more than a whisper, she felt his arms encircling her waist, pulling her to him. 

"You're in charge now Rick,"

Her head gently rested on his chest, as she felt him tighten around her. Holding her.

"You can keep this place safe Rick. I know you can,"

"We can keep this place safe baby,"

 

_A Few Hours Later:_

 

The community had gathered at the House, one look around the room, and Sasha could see the looks on everyone's faces. The fear, the dismay, the anger burning behind their eyes. 

"We need to increase security. Start combine people inside fewer houses to conserve the solar grid during the winter,"

She heard the murmuring, among the people as Rick spoke.

"We need to keep this place safe, keep our families safe,"

"And let me get this straight, we're supposed to just blindly trust you and follow along right?"

One of the men suddenly snapped. Sasha could see the look on Rick's face, his mouth opened to speak, before Carl stood up from where he'd been sitting.

"Dad's right. This place is supposed to be about restarting right? _Rebuilding,_ You all have to see the truth, the world's change, we have to change too,"

Ron suddenly stood up.

"Your Dad killed my father!"

Anger laced the young man's voice, his eyes glaring at Carl.

"He did what he had to do, to keep us all safe,"

The rest of the meeting went by with tension between them all. Once they'd left, Sasha felt a sigh of relief escape her. She watched Rick with Carl, as he reach behind him, and gave Carl the gun. It was newer than the one Carl had been carrying since the prison. She smiled softly, seeing his ran running through his son's hair as they hugged.

Carl pulled back, as he headed upstairs, Her eyes followed Rick, as he walked toward her. His finger's hooked the front of her jeans, pulling her to him. As her arms moved up, wrapping around his neck.

Neither of them spoke, they just held each other. There was nothing but the sound of them, of Judith softly babbling in her playpen. His eye's looked so far away even though he was standing directly in front of her. Sasha pressed herself tighter to Rick. Her body molding against him.

"Rick,"

His eyes looked into her own, she could see so much behind those eyes. Those blue eye's that looked so cold, like the ice they resembled. They were captivating, even when she could see the pain, burning behind them. She could see, how desperately Rick tried to hold them all together. They'd made it to safety but, this place wasn't safe. The people, they needed him, but, they were so angry. They didn't trust him.

Her hand moved, caressing his cheek tenderly, she knew where he was, they'd both lost so much along the way. There had been so much pain, so much loss. His eyes gazed at her, staring not at her, but into her. 

"Rick, I love you,"

Her word's were whispered. 

"I love you too,"

His voice was low, lower than she'd ever heard it before. He pulled away slowly.

"I'll be back soon baby,"

Her fingers touched his hand, feeling his hand enclosing around her own. His fingers grasping to her.

"I have my patrol, I need to go, take a look around. Check the wall,"

Sasha nodded softly, her eyes closing for a moment, as she felt his lip's pressing against her own. Before he pulled away. Before he left. Her teeth bit her bottom lip, her body refusing to move, as she slid down onto the floor. Her back pressed tight against the wall, her hands running through her hair. As her head tilted back.

Her eye's looked off toward the door. How the fuck could they help them if they wouldn't listen? 

The House was silent, as she heard the rhythmic sound of footsteps on the stairs. Her eye's remained straight ahead, as she heard the steps, stop right beside her, the soft, barely audible sound as they sat down beside her.

"Sasha?"

Her eyes drifted beside her, seeing Carl's eyes watching her.

"Yeah,"

"You okay?"

Her gaze turned back toward the door, as she shook her head softly.

"It's about what happened at the meeting, isn't it?"

She nodded softly.

"I don't see everyone coming around anytime soon Carl,"

Carl was silent as he sat there.

"Dad did what he had to do, he did it to keep this place safe. You, and Dad kept everyone safe when that group showed up,"

Sasha didn't speak. She just nodded.

"This place has sheltered them Carl, they're gonna have to figure out other people will be willing to do anything to have it. When we were all out there, we saw how thing's really are. They didn't, if they want this place to stand, they have to fight for it,"

He nodded softly. The two of them sat in silence for a moment, listening to Judith cooing, and babbling.

"So You and Dad?"

"Yeah,"

He nodded softly.

"I think you're good for him Sasha,"

"Why?"

Her eyebrow arched softly, as she asked, genuinely curious. He didn't speak for a moment, as she saw the serious look on his face.

"I haven't seen him like this since Mom died,"

He paused for a moment.

"Dad needs you, I can see it the way he looks at you, the way he talk's. I haven't seen Dad that way with anyone except Mom,"

Sasha's eyes lowered to the floor for a moment. As they fell into silence once more.

"Do you love him?"

She nodded.

"Yes, I love him, I love him more than I've ever loved anyone,"

Carl nodded as he stood up, walking into the other room, as he leaned down picking Judith up. Before he sat back down beside Sasha. Judith softly cooed, and babbled, chewing on her teething ring.

"You want to hold her?"

Sasha looked up at him for a moment.

"Carl, I-"

"Come on, it's easy see, this like,"

He moved placing Judith in her arms like he'd been holding her. Judith giggled chewing on her teething ring. As Sasha ran her fingers through her soft, fine baby hair. A gentle sigh escaped Carl as he leaned back against the wall. Judiths soft coos breaking the silence all around them.

"What do you think's gonna happen Sasha?"

"I don't know, but I know your Dad will do what need's to be done. He got us here, and he'll keep everyone safe,"

 

_Beyond Alexandria:_

 

They'd been moving throughout the day. As the sun slowly began to set slowly sinking beneath the horizon. Shuffling footstep's broke the still of the night, as they moved closer and closer toward Alexandria. Their growls, and moans filling the night.


	6. We Can Keep This Place Standing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Herd reaches the Gates of Alexandria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's lot's of action this chapter but no smut.
> 
> :(
> 
> It's coming next chapter!
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

The three of them sat there in silence. Judith's soft babbling from time to time, breaking the gap of silence between them. They stayed that way for a few moment's longer before finally,Carl spoke.

"You ever miss it?"

"Miss what?"

He shrugged softly.

"Before, like, before the Walker's and here,"

Sasha shrugged softly for a moment. 

"I don't miss the thing's we lost, I miss the people,"

Her voice was barely more than a whisper as she spoke.

"When everything first started, Tyreese and I had found this bunker. We stayed there waiting it out, trying to figure out what was really happening. We'd seen it on the news, but, we didn't believe it at first. We figured people were just getting sick, that it was some flu, then people started dying. Only, they didn't stay dead,"

Her word's paused for a moment, as she shifted around on the floor. Judith silently chewed on her teething ring, as Carl looked at Sasha listening intensely to what she was saying.

"We stayed there, we didn't have a plan, but we made it, when the supplies ran out. We ended up with a group. But through it all, even at Woodbury, Tyreese always saw the good in everything,"

Her voice cracked softly with emotion.

"He always told me there was good left in this world, that there was always another way to solve a problem,"

Silence fell over them once more. Before Carl spoke once more.

"You think there's another way to solve this?"

She shook her head softly.

"I don't think so Carl, the people here, have been sheltered from everything. They've been here since the start of everything, they don't understand. It's gonna take something big, to open their eyes and make them see how thing's really are,"

He nodded softly. When the sound of the gunshot echoed. Judith softly began to cry, as Sasha handed her back to Carl.

"Carl, take Judith, go upstairs, and lock you both in your room, don't open the door, unless it's me or your dad Okay?"

Carl nodded as he hurried upstairs with Judith locking them inside his bedroom, as Sasha hurried grabbing her rifle. She ran out the door and into the street, there was silence, she saw Michonne and Daryl standing in the street. The three of them took off in different directions, Michonne taking the left side of the wall, Daryl taking the right, and Sasha, heading for the Gate.

Sasha ran through the street's, her eyes darting around wildly, searching for the source, when she heard another shot. She turned running in the direction, she stopped when she reach the small platform at the Gate. Standing there, colt in hand, was Rick. The other's hurried to the Gate, Michonne, Morgan, Daryl, and Aaron. Sasha climbed the platform, standing beside Rick as she climbed up. 

Her eyes looked over the wall, as she saw the thick mass of Walkers there. Thrashing themselves against the Gate. There were so many of them, more than she'd ever seen. Her eyes stared down at the sea of decaying hands reaching up at her and Rick. Blank, cold, listless eyes staring up as their mouth hung open. Growling, and moaning.

"Rick,"

His gaze was fixed on the walkers, his eyes looked so far away, as if he was lost in thought. 

"Rick,"

The Walkers thrashed harder, pushing themselves tighter against the wall, and the Gate. Their growls filling the once dead silence all around Alexandria. 

Decaying hands reach upward's, bony finger's reaching desperately trying to grip onto the wall and pull toward them. 

"Where the hell is that noise?"

It was Aaron speaking.

"It's the dead,"

Morgan said softly.

"Aaron,"

Sasha jumped hearing Rick's voice suddenly.

"I want you and Sasha on the platform, keep them off the gate, take as many as you can,"

"Rick, what are you planning on doing?"

Sasha's voice was barely more than a whisper as she spoke. Aaron climbed up onto the platform as he slung his rifle off his shoulder. There was a moment of silence as those cold blue eye's looked directly into her own.

"We take as many as we can and then, we open the gates,"

Aaron's eyes widened.

"Open the gates?"

Sasha nodded as she raised her rifle.

"Aaron, you have to trust Rick, he know's what he's doing. The more we taken down, the less that get in,"

"Michonne, Morgan, get everyone you can, make sure they have weapons!"

Michonne nodded as Rick spoke. Her hand touched Morgans sleeve as the two of them hurried through the street's. 

Silence fell once more, except for the growls of the walkers. Aaron raised his rifle, as him and Sasha began firing. Sasha's glance broke for a moment from the crowd, as she looked at Rick.

"Carl,"

"He's fine, he's at the House with Judith,"

Her voice was soft as she fired another shot. Hearing Aaron reloading. She felt the wall shake beneath her feet, the herd becoming more, and more violent, she turned, and Rick was gone from the platform. 

"Rick!"

"Don't stop clearing no matter what happens, Don't stop!"

His words were yelled, in that same tone she'd heard him use way to many times before. Rick hurried toward the Gate, sliding back the inner wall, Sasha's eyes watched him intensely.

"Don't stop baby!"

She turned her attention back to the herd, as she fired shot, after shot, only stopping to reload. 

"I can't bring any more people here,"

She heard Aaron's voice, as he fired a shot. 

"You've helped a lot of people Aaron,"

Three more walker's fell as she spoke.

"It's too dangerous, we-"

His word's paused as she saw him firing and each walker dropping with a thud, the dark matter splattering and oozing for a moment, before they fell to the ground.

"We aren't ready for this, I see that now,"

Sasha fired over, and over, until she had to reload once more.

"You will be Aaron,"

Sasha didn't turn around, but she could hear the people. Michonne, Morgan, Daryl, the people of Alexandria. Her attention broke, as she saw Rick ripping the machete from his side.

"Rick!"

Her eyes were wide watching him, No she couldn't lose him, not like this.

"Keep firing!"

She could feel the tears welling in her eyes, as she nodded.

"We do this now!"

"We aren't ready!"

Said one of the men suddenly.

"We do this now!"

She heard Rick's words before she heard the gate being flung back, Sasha and Aaron turned as they took down the first wave of walker's rushing through the fence. Their shots breaking the silence, as she saw Rick's machete swinging, taking half of a walker's face, again, and again. Sasha heard the click, as she stopped to reload, her hands hurried, as she tried to reload as fast as she could.

Aaron fired, dropping the walker at Rick's back, Sasha turned to him, her eyes silently speaking where her word's couldn't. She could hear the shots as the people fought, guns firing, Michonne's Katana swinging alongside Rick's machete. Daryl grunted, driving his knife deep into a walker's skull, as he kicked it off. His crossbow breaking the small gap of silence.

She could hear the screams, as some of the people were being downed, and devoured. 

"Keep going!"

Rick's words were growled, loud, and screamed at the people. 

 

When the first ray's of the dawn broke through the sky, Rick's machete swung taking down the last walker. The fight had been long, tiring, people were dead, blood, glass, and walkers littered the street's. But they'd made it. They survived and kept Alexandria standing.

Aaron and Sasha climbed down as she ran into Rick's arms. They were all covered in walker gore, tired, and breathless but, they were alive. She saw Rick turned to the people. Those blue eyes shining against the sunrise.

"Working together, we _can_ keep this place standing. If you want to live, you have to fight. Fight for this place, fight for each other,"

She felt his arms tighten around her as he spoke.

"Tonight, has shown you all this place, can stand, but, only if you work together. The world you knew is gone, this world is about survival. You'll all start weapon training with Sasha, Aaron, and Daryl first thing tomorrow,"

His word's were icy cold, harsh sounding, but words she knew they all needed to hear. Morgan and Rick exchanged a look for a moment between them. Before the crowd started to dissipate. Sasha and Rick walked back to the House in silence. The door opened, as Carl stepped out holding Judith in his arms. Rick hurried toward them, pulling her along quickly. As he took his children into his arms. 

"You okay?"

Carl nodded quickly, as he took Judith into his arms, kissing the top of her head. 

"I heard the gunfire,is it over?"

Sasha nodded softly.

"The wall's still standing, but, the noise might attract more walkers,"

Carl hugged his father tightly, as Rick pulled her to them. 

"I love you baby,"

His words were soft as he kissed the top of Sasha's head. Her arms tightened around them.

"I love you too,"


	7. Always.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Just smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going one week ahead in the story timeline.
> 
> Hope you guy's like the end of this chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

There was dead silence within the room as Sasha slept. Her shapely curves, hidden beneath one of Rick's shirts, that teasingly stopped at her inner thighs. Sasha turned over slowly, her hand reaching beside her, as she felt the empty spot on the bed. Her eyes opened suddenly, before she sat upright in bed.

Her eyes looked around, searching through the darkness, when she saw Rick sitting on the edge of the bed. Staring out the window. Slowly, she crawled toward him. Her arms wrapped around him, as she rested her head on his back. She felt his hand touching her arm. Grasping her, more than touching her. Feeling his warmth,

“Rick,”

He said nothing. Her chin rested on his shoulder, as she looked out the window.

“Rick, are you Okay?”

Her voice was soft as she spoke. Barely more than a whisper. Rick said nothing to her, she could feel his fingers gripping into her soft flesh. His hand tightening around her, pulling her closer. Her arms tightened around him. Feeling his warmth, pressed tightly against her body.

“Rick, talk to me,”

Those blue eyes stared toward the window at Alexandria just beyond the glass. Silence settled once more between them. She could feel his hand grasping her, holding onto her so tightly. 

"I can't lose you,"

Rick's voice suddenly broke the silence between them. Sasha moved closer, her arms wrapping tighter around him.

"Rick,"

He shook his head.

"I can't lose you baby,"

Sasha moved back from him, gently slipping off the bed, as she knelt down directly in front of Rick. Her hand ran along his jawline, feeling the soft scratch of his stubble beneath her fingertips. 

"Rick, look at me,"

His eyes lowered from the window, staring directly into her own.

"You are _not_ gonna lose me,"

Her voice was soft, but firm. Serious. Her hand reach out, gently touching his cheek. 

"I love you Rick, I'm _with_ you. Right by your side. It's us, I'll always be with you,"

She gasped softly, feeling Rick yanking her to him. Feeling his arms holding her, as she wrapped around him. Sasha meant everything she had said. She would always be with Rick. Her eyes closed, feeling his warmth against her once more. His arms holding her tightly. 

Sasha felt him pull back, those eyes staring at her, in silence. She could feel her heart thundering in her breast. 

"Stand up baby,"

His words were low, deep, laced with so much emotion burning behind it as he spoke to her. Slowly, Sasha stood upright, her hand's gently resting on his shoulders, as she felt his fingers touching against her legs. Touching her knees, and slipping between, teasingly grasping her inner thighs for a moment. His fingers slipped underneath the shirt, hooking both sides of her panties. 

Pulling them down suddenly, Sasha rose her leg's, stepping out of them, as Rick tossed them aside. She felt his hands grasping her ass, his fingers digging into her soft, bare flesh, he yanked her forward. Until she was straddled on his lap, knees resting against his hips. Eyes locked together in a passionate dance of need, want, and raw sexual hunger for one another. 

She grunted, feeling him flipping them over roughly. Her eyes staring up at him, feeling the weight of his body pinning her down in place. A low, soft moan escaped her mouth, feeling Rick suddenly thrust inside her. Her long, shapely, leg's wrapping around him, pulling him to her, _Into_ her. Feeling his hips moving. His thrusts were slow, deep, yet rough. Her body arched, forcing tighter against Rick, feeling his every hard, rigid inch pressed against her body.

Her mouth opened, as moan after moan flowed spilling out of her. She couldn't think, she couldn't speak, all Sasha could do, was give herself to the pleasure Rick was making her feel.

She gasped loudly, feeling his hips moving faster, his thrusts gaining power, speed, and force. His every movement against her, causing her body to burn with an aching need. Her legs gripped tightly around his waist. Her hands touched his arms, running upwards and grasping his shoulders. Her nails digging into his heated flesh. 

"Baby,"

She heard him speaking. 

"Oh baby, you're fucking gorgeous like this,"

Her eyes gazed up into those frosted blue eyes staring down at her. Hunger burning behind them.

"I love how you look taking me baby, fucking me,"

Sasha wrapped around him, her arms draping around his neck, as her legs grasped tightly around his waist. Her hips rolling against Ricks thrusts, moving in rhythm with him. 

"Harder, Oh god Rick, Harder!"

She heard him hum.

"Harder baby?"

She panted, nearly breathless, from pleasure. Her tongue ran over her lips, as she felt her pleasure coursing through her entire body. The ache slowly building deep down inside her. She felt hot, her nipples stood erected poking through Rick's shirt she was wearing. 

"Yes, Harder Rick, fuck me, fuck me, Fuck me!"

Her voice was near screaming, her words lost between moans. She gasped loudly, feeling his hips thrust roughly against her, driving his every throbbing inch deeper inside her. His hips rolling, fucking her, harder, and harder, every single time he thrust forward into her. Her head tilted back, her eyes wide and staring at the headboard of their bed. 

"You like feeling me fuck you like this baby?"

His words were growled out, deep, and low, raw, and sending shivers down her spine with every word he spoke. Sasha moaned out, rolling her hips against Rick. Fucking him, and hearing the low, wild, groans rumbling within his throat. Oh god, she could feel it, she was so close, she was right there on the fucking edge.

"Come on baby, cum for me,"

She moaned out her moans of pleasure becoming louder, and louder. His thrusts becoming wilder, rougher, slamming into her.

"Come on baby, Fuck me, fuck my cock,"

Sasha moaned out, working her hips against him. Feeling him throbbing inside her soaked, heat. 

"Rick,"

His name escaped her in a pant.

"Cum for me baby,"

She cried out loudly, feeling him pounding into her, his thrusts sending jolts of pain, and pleasure through her entire body. Her nails gripped into him, grasping his flesh, and hearing the hiss of pleasure escaping Rick's mouth. Their bodies worked together, fucking each other, savagely rolling against each other, until finally, she felt her pussy clenching around his hard cock. Her warmth gushing out of her, as she cried out loudly.

She felt him moving still, his groans, filling the silence of their bedroom, when she felt it, the warmth of his release filling her. His hips worked against her, riding out his orgasm within her snug, wet, pussy. Before finally, she felt him stop. Neither of them spoke, their heavy pants, and shallow breathes, filling the gap of silence as Rick pulled away, Sasha turned over on her side, feeling him slip behind her. His body pressing tightly against her own. 

"I love you baby,"

"I love you too Rick,"

She felt his arm, pulling her to him, before she drifted off to sleep.

 

_One Week Later:_

 

Sasha shook her head softly. Her eyes wide, a look of utter disbelief on her face.

"I can't be,"

Denise nodded.

"Sasha, we've done three tests and all of them say the same thing. You are,"

Sasha shook her head softly. Her hands running through her hair. Denise rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. Sasha's eye's looked at Denise. 

"Are you sure?"

Denise nodded softly. Her hand, giving her shoulder a soft, reassuring squeeze. Before she pulled back, sitting down across from her. There was silence between them for a moment, before she spoke again.

"Yes, I am Sasha. You're pregnant,"


	8. Rebuilding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha and Aaron talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be a lot longer!
> 
> I really hope you guy's are enjoying it.
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

_How am I gonna do this?_

"Sasha?"

_How am I gonna tell Rick?_

"Sasha?"

_How can I do this?_

"Sasha!"

Sasha's eyes slowly drifted to Aaron as he spoke.

"Are you listening to me?"

She nodded softly.

"So what do you think?"

"About what?"

Aaron sighed softly, shaking his head. 

"I asked what you thought about how everyone's coming along,"

Sasha shook her head softly, her eyes drifting down for a moment.

"They can handle a gun shooting at paper target's. But the real thing, isn't just gonna stand there,"

Aaron shook his head softly. 

"They'll learn. I have faith in them,"

Alexandria had been slowly recovering since the herd, the wolves, there was still tension between everyone but, it was getting better. They were learning to survive, to be stronger. They'd seen the truth after the Herd, it could work here, but, only if everyone worked together. Sasha sighed softly, thinking about how far they'd all come, but, how much more they needed to know. To learn if they were going to survive the winter here, and keep this place standing against other's who wanted it for their own.

There was silence between them, as Sasha stood there looking beyond the wall. Her eyes looking out into the woods, her teeth bit into her bottom lip. Her face was expressionless, but, her eyes told the story. She was troubled.

"Sasha, are-are you Okay?"

"I'm fine,"

Her voice cracked softly as she spoke. She felt Aarons hand on her shoulder.

"You can talk to me, Sasha,"

Her hands grasped tightly around her rifle. She couldn't form the words, slowly she shook her head. Aaron nodded slowly, unsure of what to say to her.

"Is it Rick?"

She shook her head. There was silence between them for a moment, only the soft gust of air breaking the silence. Neither of them spoke, just looked over the wall, his hand gently squeezed her shoulder in a reassuring way before his hand moved back to his rifle. Sasha looked beside herself at Aaron. Her eyes shining with the tears building behind them. 

"Aaron I, I'm-I'm pregnant,"

Her voice cracked softly, as she felt the hot tears running down her cheeks. Aaron sat his rifle down, pulling her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"Sasha, calm down,"

She hadn't cried since Tyreese died. She'd cried so much, Sasha honestly had thought, her every tear was fallen that day. She hugged Aaron softly. Holding onto him, her choked sounds of emotions filling the once dead silence all around them. 

"Does-Does Rick know?"

She shook her head softly.

"Sasha, you have to tell him. Sooner or later he's gonna find out and, he should hear it from you,"

Sasha pulled back, the back of her hand wiping her tears away.

"I can't Aaron. I can't,"

His brows furrowed in confusion for a moment.

"Why can't you?"

Sasha folded her arms over her chest, her gaze staring off toward the woods, the darkness, surrounding and devouring the shapes of the tree line just beyond the wall. She shook her head softly, not a single word escaping her.

"Sasha, this is the safest place for the baby. We have food, water, the solar grid. Doctors,"

"I'm afraid Aaron,"

Her voice was soft, barely more than a whisper as she spoke. 

"I'm afraid something will go wrong, and Rick will lose his way,"

Aaron shook his head.

"It won't go wrong. Alexandria is a second chance Sasha, for everyone,"

Neither of them spoke for a moment. Just listened to the wind rustling the leaves. Her hand touched her stomach softly, before she nodded slowly. It was safe here, here was better than trying to find somewhere safe enough that might not be out there waiting for them. A sigh escaped her suddenly.

"I'll find the way to tell him,"

Her eyes met Aarons directly as she spoke. She could see the soft smile on his lips, before he nodded gently. She felt better telling someone. 

"Aaron,"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks,"

She nodded softly, raising her rifle as the lone walker slowly slumbering toward the wall fell to the ground with a thud. He smiled softly, as the two of them stood there on the wall keeping watch. The chill in the air, caused her to shiver softly, as she pulled her jacket tighter around herself. Shielding herself from the cold. Aarons rifle broke the silence as another walker dropped to the ground suddenly. There were a few walkers here and there, but nothing like the herd they'd faced. 

 

_A Few Hours Later:_

Once their watch was over, Sasha and Aaron climbed down from the platform on the wall. Nodding to each other, before they headed in separate directions. On her way, she saw Rick on his patrol through Alexandria. She jogged over to him, seeing that smile on his face, as he pulled her to him.

His lips brushing against her own. Leaving her burning for more than that teasing sensation against her lips.

"Rick,"

Her voice was soft, as she spoke.

"Hmm baby,"

She felt Rick pulling her closer, his warmth pressed tightly against her. Her arms rose, wrapping around his neck, their lips pressing to one another. Before she pulled back.

"Rick, I have something to tell you. Something important,"

He chuckled softly, his lips brushing her own once more.

"I have something important to tell you to baby,"

Sasha bit her bottom lip softly, her eyes gazing up into those frosted blue eyes staring down at her. 

"Rick, I-I'm,"

His hand caressed her cheek tenderly, those eyes looking at her, with so much love, so much need burning behind them.

"Baby?"

Sasha took in a deep, shaky breath before she finally spoke.

"I went to see Denise,"

She felt him tense against her, the look behind those eyes becoming more intense.

"Baby, talk to me,"

She nodded quickly.

"I'm not sick Rick. I'm-"

Her words paused suddenly.

"Baby,"

His voice was low, as he spoke to her. His hand gently touching her cheek.

"Rick, I'm pregnant,"


	9. We're the ones who live.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the walk Home, Sasha and Rick talk about the past and the future of Alexandria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9!
> 
> I am so sorry for the delay on updating this guys.
> 
> :(
> 
> A Storm in Her Heart will be updated soon too!
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

There was silence all around them. That dead, eerie silence the entire world had fallen under. A sudden gasp escaped her mouth, feeling Rick yanking her to him. Her arms wrapped around him, feeling him hugging around her tighter, and tighter, Grasping her, holding her, clinging to her. This close, she could feel the fast, thundering of his heartbeat against her. Feel the way he was holding her so tightly, Sasha held tighter to him. Her head resting on his chest, as she closed her eyes.

Feeling his warmth against her body. Neither of them spoke, or moved. They just held each other, clung to each other. Her gentle breath, and Ricks heartbeat the only sound in the dead silent street. 

"I can't lose you, I can't,"

His voice was low, and cracked softly with emotion as he spoke.

"You won't ever lose me Rick,"

Sasha sounded so sure as she spoke. She felt Ricks arms tighten around her once more. His lips gently kissing the top of her head.

"Rick,"

He said nothing, just continued to hold her, as if he let go for even just a second, she'd be gone. 

"Rick, I'm okay. I'll be okay, Our baby will be okay,"

Rick pulled back, from her slowly. Those frosted blue eyes staring down at her, her eyes closed for a moment, feeling his hand caressing her cheek. Before finally, her eyes returned back gazing into his. His hand slipped away from her cheek, slowly running down, and gently touching her stomach. Those eyes lowering and looking at his hand, her stomach. Sasha touched his cheek softly, running her fingertips along his jawline.

"I love you baby,"

His voice was low, barely more than a deep whisper as he spoke.

"I love you too Rick,"

His hand touched her stomach softly, before he pulled her to him.

"We'll make this work baby, we _Have_ to, I can't-I can't lose you or our baby,"

"You won't Rick,"

Silence settled between them for a moment, the two of them holding each other, standing there in the middle of the street. Rick stepped back from her, slowly slipping his hand into her own. Sasha looked up into those frosted eyes, seeing the storm of emotions burning behind them. The walk Home, was silent between them. Only the soft rhythm of their footsteps breaking the gap of silence.

"Rick,"

"Hmm?"

"I think we need to start taking everyone over the wall. They're okay shooting at paper targets, but, they won't be able to defend themselves if they don't face the real thing. Aaron think's everyones ready, but, I have my doubt's,"

His fingers gripped tighter around her hand, as they walked, saying nothing while Sasha spoke.

"They have to learn baby, if they don't, they'll get us all killed,"

Sasha nodded softly.

"Take them over the wall, small groups, and controlled groups of walkers. Thing's get out of hand, you, Daryl, and Aaron are the best shots. They'll be safe,"

"I don't know if they'll ever be ready Rick. They've spent the entire time behind these walls. They haven't had to fight to survive like we have,"

He stopped suddenly, those cold eyes turning toward her.

"If they don't fight, then we take this place, all of us. Make it ours,"

His voice was harsh, cold like the blue eyes staring at her.

"We're the ones who live, we'll _Always_ be the ones who live baby,"

Sasha nodded softly, feeling the chill running down her spine from Rick's words. She knew some of the people here, were ready. They saw what it took now, to survive after the herd had come right to the Gate. But some of the other's, didn't seem to understand still. They were clinging to their ways, to the pretend fantasies that life could be fine behind their walls. Rick gently pulled Sasha along, as their walk resumed toward the House.

"Rick,"

He hummed softly, glancing at her, as they walked.

"Do you ever think about the past?"

He nodded softly.

"Even after everything, I still miss Shane sometimes,"

"I'm sorry,"

Her words were soft, barely more than a whisper as she spoke. Sasha had never met Shane, but she'd heard about the outcome from the other's. Rick shook his head softly, grasping tighter to her hand.

"You don't have to be sorry, Shane was my best friend but, I don't dwell on the past baby. It's painful,"

She could see the coldness behind those blue eyes as she looked at him.

"We can't dwell on the past, I've become so accustomed to the moment, and living day by day. That sometimes, I forget how difficult it makes life,"

His voice was low as he spoke, a deep rumble within his throat. Her fingers softly gripped against his hand, in a reassuring touch. A gentle, reminder he was here with her, and not in the past, she could see haunting behind those frosted eyes. 

"Rick,"

"We've been through so much together baby. You've been there for me,"

"We've been there for each other Rick,"

She saw the smile resting on his lips, as he nodded.

"It's always been us baby. Always _will_ be,"

They stopped as Rick turned around looking at Alexandria.

"We'll make it work here baby,"

Sasha looked at him, before her eyes drifted to Alexandria.

"I hope you're right Rick. That it will work here,"

"If they don't, we'll make them work baby, just like always,"

Neither of them spoke the rest of the way Home, hearing the dead silence all through the streets as they walked along and up the front steps of the House. Stopping for a moment, as Rick pulled her into his arms. His lips pressing into her own, in a rough, and demanding kiss. One that said everything, without a single word being spoken aloud. A kiss that said, I love, and so, so much more. Her hands ran up along his arms, and over his shoulders, her fingers grasping into the thick mass of dark curls, as her mouth hungrily kissed him.

Her lips burning, and needing so much more, to feel him, to taste him, she shivered, feeling Rick's hands as they grasped her sides, her hips, and slipped down gripping into her ass. Sasha raised her arms, wrapping them around his neck, a soft grunt escaping her and filling their kiss, as she felt her back forced against the House. She wanted him, needed him, needed to feel him inside her. Their kiss broke, as they door swung open, and Glenn softly chuckled before heading back inside.

Her fingers gently ran through Ricks curls, as his lips gently pressed against her own. Placing a gentle, kiss, before they headed inside where the rest of their family was.


	10. Beyond The Gate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha Goes beyond the Gate on a supply run with Glenn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Next Chapter will be longer and have a lot of action!
> 
> I've started a new Fic called The First Taste. If you'd like to read the first Part it can be found [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4928416/chapters/11308618)
> 
> If you guy's want more if let me know.
> 
>  
> 
> I really hope you guy's are enjoying this fic!
> 
>  
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_One Week Later:_

"Come on baby you're gonna have to get used to it,"

She could see the happiness in Rick's smile as he spoke, the brightly burning behind those frosted blue eyes. Judith clapped and giggled as he gently placed a kiss on the top of her head. Sasha, reach out nervously for Judith. Her teeth biting into her bottom lip, so hard she swore she tasted blood in her mouth. Rick moved closer to her, as Judith looked up, watching the two of them. Her eyes hazing up at her father, and then to Sasha.

"Rick, I don't know,"

He laughed softly, shaking his head.

"Baby, I'm right here. Come on, move with my hands,"

Sasha, reach out once more, unmoving as Rick gently placed Judith in her arms. His hands gently sliding away from her once Sasha had a hold on her. Judith squealed happily giggled her small hands, and arms rising up and down excitedly. 

"Hey,"

"See baby, you're a natural,"

Sasha smiled softly, holding her. Her fingers gently touching her soft, fine baby hair, before she looked up at Rick. Those blue eyes seemed to shine brighter than she/d ever seen them before. Watching her with Judith. But she could see something else there, something she'd seen a few times in Rick's eyes since she'd told him she was pregnant. Tension, and the fear he'd lose her like he'd lost Lori. Sasha gently held Judith, watching him, and seeing the soft smile resting on his lips.

"You look beautiful, baby,"

She couldn't help but smile, it felt different these days here. Everyone was slowly learning, getting better and better every day with weapons, but, they needed the real thing soon. Sasha bit her lip softly, her eyes dropping from Rick for a moment, before they slowly rose to meet his own directly.

"Rick,"

"Hmm?"

Sasha sucked in a deep breath before she spoke.

"Glenn and Heath are going on a run,"

Her words paused for a moment, as she tried to slowly piece them together in her head. 

"I want to go with them, I can take some of the people with,"

"No,"

He'd said it so suddenly, she was almost unsure if she'd actually heard it or not. Sasha arched a brow, looking at him.

"No?"

"You aren't going with them, it's too dangerous out there,"

A Scoff was the only sound she could muster right now.

"I was out there right beside you this whole time Rick. I can handle myself, don't you want these people to learn?"

"Not if it means putting you in danger,"

Those frosted eyes were staring into her eyes, he was barely more than an inch from her. 

"I said I can handle myself,"

Her tone was cold, flat, and laced with the irritation she was feeling starting to boil in her blood. His hand caressed her cheek, his touch was soft, warm, just like always.

"Baby, I don't want you going over the wall. I can't lose you, I've lost so much already. I can't lose you too,"

Sasha looked away from him, she understood. She knew why he felt that way, but she could take care of herself. It was just a run and a few walkers. It wasn't a herd. A sharp sigh filled her mouth, as she leaned into his touch.

"Rick, I know what I'm doing. I won't be by myself, Aaron and Glenn and Heath will be there, and,"

His lips pressed to her own suddenly, her eyes closing as she leaned into their kiss. Before he pulled back, his forehead gently pressing against her own for a moment.

"Baby, I need you here, keeping the wall safe, Aaron can take them. Okay?"

She nodded softly. Feeling his lips pressing to her cheek before he pulled away.

"I'm going on patrol I'll be Home soon baby,"

Sasha nodded softly in understanding, watching Rick as he headed out the door closing it behind him. 

"Carl?"

Her voice carried through the House.

"Carl?"

She was a little louder this time. Slowly Carl walked over to the rail on the second floor looking down.

"Carl, I need you to take Judith for a while okay?"

He nodded.

"Sure, where's Dad?"

"He just went on patrol,"

Carl came downstairs as Sasha slipped Judith into his arms. 

"I'll be back,"

His brows furrowed for a moment in question as he placed Judith on his hip. Her soft cooing and babbling filling the small gap of silence between them for a moment before he spoke.

"Where are you going?"

Sasha hurried upstairs and into her and Ricks bedroom, grabbing her rifle and her jacket before she came back downstairs. Carl looked at her with a question behind his eyes as she slipped her jacket on.

"I'm going with Glenn on a run, Carl, if your dad comes back before I do, just tell him I'm on watch. Okay?"

His brows furrowed once more.

"He doesn't know?"

"No he doesn't. This needs to stay just between us Carl,"

He was silent for a moment before he nodded gently. Sasha nodded slinging her rifle over her shoulder, as she headed out the door. She knew what she was doing, knew how Rick would react if he knew. But she could handle herself. She could do this. Sasha hurried toward the gate, seeing Glenn and the others as they loaded up the van. Aaron stood talking to a few of the people, holding his rifle and trying to explain about aiming wisely. Glenn turned to look at her as he closed the back of the van.

"Ready?"

Sasha turned around, looking toward the street watching, expecting to see Rick at any moment turn the corner. But he was nowhere to be seen. She nodded, Hurrying around as she climbed inside the van, Aaron and the others climbing in after her. Heath closed the passenger door, as Glenn slammed the drivers door and fired the engine to life. The Gates pushed open, as they drove out. Sasha looked out the back windows watching as the gate closed, and the outer gate slammed shut.

She missed Rick already, but she knew she had to do this. Had to show them how to take care of themselves, and protect themselves against walkers. Aaron sighed softly, sitting next to her, his rifle sitting on the floor of the van right beside him.

"You okay?"

He nodded softly as Sasha spoke.

"You?"

She nodded, her fingers lacing together and unlacing for a moment. 

"You're nervous Sasha,"

She shook her head softly.

"I'm not nervous about the run Aaron. I'm nervous about things with Rick, we didn't see eye to eye about me going on this run. He wouldn't listen to me,"

Aaron turned looking at her for a moment.

"But you're here,"

"He doesn't know I came,"

Aaron said nothing unsure of what to say to lighten the conversation between them.

"He loves you Sasha,"

She nodded softly.

"I know he does, but I can handle myself. I did the entire time we were out there,"

"He loves you, he's bound to get a little overprotective from time to time,"

She nodded softly, as the van drove forward. The rest of the ride was silent. A few people chattering amongst themselves every now and then until finally the van stopped. Sasha grabbed her file as she climbed out, feeling the crisp air against her face. She was ready.


	11. The Same Mistakes Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Action and a bit of feels!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11!
> 
> I am so sorry for the slow update on this guy's.
> 
> :(
> 
> I just watched Episode one of season 6 and Oh my gosh!
> 
> There is a slight spoiler from tonights episode in this fic be warned!
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Alexandria:_

Carl softly paced back and forth with Judith held tightly in his arms for a few moments after Sasha had left. Hearing her soft coos and babbling filling the silence all around. Everything had been so tense here lately, he was used to the intensity but, not like this. Carl knew if anyone could turn this place around, it was his father. He'd gotten them to safety when the herd came into the Farm, secured the prison for them, saved them from Terminus, he could do this. Couldn't he? It was different here, they weren't fighting against walkers, they were fighting against people.

People that refused to see the truth even when it was right outside the gate. He'd heard the whispers, seen the looks, but he knew they did what they had to do here. Pretending was over, the walkers weren't just going to walk away and come back when these people were ready for them. His hand gently patted Judiths back as he sat down on the couch opening the music for her. Her eyes wide and filled with wonder, seeing the tiny little figure twirling.

He'd thought about the meeting a few times since it'd happened. The outbursts and anger. A soft sigh escaped him while Judith clapped and giggled. He didn't know how long they'd been sitting there, just enjoying the moment of silence when he heard the door open and close.

"Baby?"

There was only silence in response to Rick's voice.

"Carl?"

His father's boots sounded against the hardwood floor as he walked forward.

"In here Dad,"

There was silence for a moment, as Rick walked into the other room where Carl was sitting with Judith. A soft smile resting on his lips as he bent down picking Judith up. Her giggle of happiness filling the room as he sat down beside Carl. Neither of them spoke for a few moments, just settled into the silence, they'd gotten used to it out there beyond the wall. It was calm, peaceful.

Carl glanced beside himself at his father.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"You Okay?"

There was silence for a moment between them, his eyes looking so far away for a moment.

"Just thought about,"

His words paused for a moment, Carl could see the emotion burning behind his eyes.

"I thought about Mom today. The last time we talked,"

Carl looked away for a moment thinking about his mother. The last time he'd seen her face, and felt her hugging him. His hand twitched hearing the gunshot echoing within his mind.

"I miss her,"

Carls voice was barely more than a whisper as he spoke.

"I miss her too Carl, You know, before you were born, Your mom and I used to drive through neighborhoods like these. Looking at the Houses, we always dreamed of being somewhere like this,"

His eyes stared straight ahead toward the window as he spoke. He could see the look on Rick's face, see the pain behind his eyes. 

"I Should have told her, I should have told her I loved her one last time. I thought there'd be time,"

His words paused for a moment.

"Our last memory I didn't say the thing's I _should_ have said,"

"She knew Dad, Mom always knew you loved her,"

"I don't want to make those same mistakes again,"

The two of them sat in silence for a few moments, before Rick spoke again.

"I need to talk to Sasha,"

Judith cooed softly as Rick stood up suddenly. Carl was silent as he watched his father walking toward the other room, hearing his boots on the stairs as he headed upstairs. There was silence for a moment before he heard his footfall coming back downstairs and into the living room. 

"Carl, where is she?"

His hands clasped together in front of him for a moment.

"Carl,"

His voice was louder this time.

"She's not upstairs?"

He tried to sound surprised, but knew he failed miserably.

"Carl, where is she? Is she next door?"

Carl was silent for a moment.

"Sasha went on the supply run with Glenn,"

His eyes slowly lifted looking at his father as he saw the look behind his eyes. 

"She-when?"

"Right after you left,"

Carl took Judith as Rick handed her back to him. Before he rushed out the door, Judith cooed softly as Carl sat there. 

 

He'd done the right thing hadn't he?

 

 

_Beyond Alexandria:_

"Sasha are you sure about this?"

Aaron spoke softly for only her to hear as they walked ahead of the others. Glenn and Heath in the lead.

“Doing something as big as this, that’s living.”

Her eyes turned toward Aaron for a moment before Sasha turned her attention back to the building in front of them. 

"Sasha, just know I'm backing you up if you need it okay?"

"I can handle myself Aaron. Thank you, but, I can do this,"

Sasha shook her head softly as she walked beside him. She knew what she could handle, Michonne, Rick, Aaron,. Everyone tried to tell her what was best for her. She understood their reasons, but, she knew herself better than anyone else did. What she could handle, and what she couldn't. It was just some walkers, she could handle this. The walk was filled with silence, murmuring of the people from Alexandria, here and there, and then silence.

Glenn stopped for a moment, looking around. The streets looked nothing like the streets of Alexandria, there was glass, blood, cars lining the street and forming barricades here and there. Sasha slung her rifle off her shoulder, the small group moving through the streets, Glenn drew his gun suddenly seeing the small gathering of walkers up ahead blocking the building they'd been heading toward.. 

"Sasha,"

Glenn's voice was low, barely more than a whisper to keep from calling attention to them as she hurried forward. Raising her rifle to get a better look.

"There's not that many, we can handle this,"

Her hands grasped tightly around the rifle as she took the first shot. She head a gasp behind her from someone, as the walker fell to the ground with a thud. Her rifle lowered for a moment as she turned looking over her shoulder at the people.

"Watching me isn't gonna teach you, there's distance between us and them,"

She knew her tone sounded harsh as she spoke. But it had to sound that way. She couldn't sound soft and let them continue on the way they'd been this entire time. Aaron moved beside her, the sound of gunfire as Sasha, Aaron, Glenn, and Heath fired into the gathering ahead of them filled the silence within the street. The sound of squishes, as dark ooze splattered and thuds as the walkers crumpled to the ground filling the air alongside the gunfire. Aaron stopped for a moment to reload, as the last walker fell to the ground.

Glenn sighed beside her, as he hurried forward, stopping dead in his tracks outside the buildings large glass windows. His eyes staring at the crowd of walkers inside. There was a sudden shot from behind them as the glass shattered. The grols becoming louder as they shuffled toward them, Sasha raised her rifle firing once, twice, when she heard the sudden click. Her hands pulled at the empty clip, as she backed up putting space between herself and the walker shuffling quickly toward her, her hand reach on her side grasping her knife, as she plunged it into its skull. Hearing a gunshot and a thud behind her, as Aaron took down the walker at her back.

The others were frozen, only a few firing now and then, she heard the screams as a few of them were downed, the sound of gurgles and muffled screams as she slapped the clip in and turned around firing. Gunshots whizzed all around them, hitting walkers and pinging off the cars all around them.

"Glenn! How many left?"

Her voice was near screaming over the sound of gunfire thundering through the sky like a storm.

"We got another wave!"

Aaron reloaded his rifle firing another shot and covering Sasha while she covered the others. She heard the others screaming and protesting, words of they couldn't, and they weren't ready for this.

"Keep firing!"

Her words were screamed loudly, as she heard the pinging on the car again, the growls of the walkers, and the thunder of gunfire. Sasha fired, dropping another walker, as she shoved another clip into place, her breath hitched suddenly, feeling the sharp pain in her shoulder, the warmth trickling down and sticking her sweater to her flesh. She heard Gunfire, and Aaron yelling for Glenn. The growls all around her, as she started falling. 

 

That was when her heart stopped suddenly hearing something she hadn't expected to hear. Something she wasn't even sure she'd heard. Rick screaming. Her eyes stared up at the sky overhead, hearing the gunfire, hearing one of the people scream, her head turned to see Rick as he fired and Carter fell to the ground a few feet away from her. Feeling the burning pain like fire in her shoulder and radiating through her entire body. She felt warmth on her face, as she gazed up into those frosted blue eyes staring down at her.

"Oh god baby,"

His hands gently touched her.

"Baby stay with me, come on, stay with me, look at me okay?"

She felt tired, pain, it was so hard. Her eyes stared up meeting his own directly.

"Baby stay with me, I can't lose you please,"

His words were the last she heard Before she saw nothing but darkness.


	12. Together We Come Undone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Just smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> There will be a two week time jump from last chapter.
> 
> I am debating writing a One shot of Jessick (Jessie and Rick) Would you guys read it if I did? It would be more of a dark erotica instead of fluffy romance. So let me know!
> 
> My Dawn and Beth 5 chapter will be up once one of my longer fics is finished. I haven't forgotten about it.
> 
> The last chapter of [I See Myself in Your Eyes.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4967581/chapters/11408062) Should be up soonish!
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Two Weeks Later:_

 

A gentle sigh was the only sound Sasha made as she moved around in the ammunition closet. Feeling the sting in her shoulder every time she lifted her left arm for one reason or another. Denise had said it went through clean, that she'd been lucky, but the only thing that mattered to her, was what came next. Hearing the baby was fine. Her hand gently touched her stomach for a moment. 

_We're gonna be okay._

She'd told herself she'd be okay after Bob, Told herself, she'd be okay after Tyreese, but this time, Sasha believed it. This, her, Rick, their baby, their family, was a second chance for her. Sasha sighed softly jotting down the number of flares on the clipboard as she moved around the small cramped room. Her eyes lifted for a moment, jotting down the amount of ammunition they had. Trying to distract herself from feeling what she felt inside. Anger, sadness, guilt, she knew she'd been reckless. Taking a chance like that, but, she couldn't help feeling the anger she felt toward Rick. Showing up like that, checking up on her.

Sasha knew why he'd came, because he loved her, because he wanted her safe, their baby to be safe but, she could handle herself. She sighed sharply resuming taking inventory of everything. This, right here, was a much needed distraction. Something Sasha desperately needed. She didn't turn hearing the door ease open, just kept her eyes forward.

"Hey,"

She froze, hearing Rick's voice suddenly behind her.

"Hey,"

Her voice barely more than a whisper as she spoke to him. She didn't want to be angry, to feel like she was feeling right now, but she couldn't stop herself. She stood there, motionless hearing his boots across the floor as he came closer to her. 

"Baby, Look,"

"Don't Rick okay?"

"We both made mistakes out there, okay? Now I'm willing to admit that, but it wasn't a mistake coming there. It wasn't a mistake bringing you back here for Denise to patch you up. I came there,"

She turned around suddenly.

"Both of us made mistakes? I didn't make a mistake Rick. I was trying to do something, trying to get those people to actually pick up a weapon and fight back. I was trying to help, you should have trusted me,"

"I did,"

She scoffed softly, shaking her head.

"If you trusted me, you wouldn't have come out there, would you?"

She set the clipboard aside as her arms folded over her chest.

"I thought about you and the baby,"

Sasha shook her head softly.

"I can handle myself Rick, at Grady, who was there?"

There was silence between them for a moment, before Rick spoke once more.

"Did you even think about us? At all while you were out there?"

Sasha looked away from him for a moment.

"Yes, I was gonna tell you when I came back,"

He moved closer to her, crossing the small gap between them.

"Did you?"

Her eyes stared up into those frosted eyes gazing down at her, her gaze meeting his own directly.

"You already asked me the question, and I already answered you,"

Sasha turned around grabbing the clipboard once more.

"I need to finish up here Rick,"

"It can wait,"

"Rick, just-"

Her words paused suddenly feeling him against her, his fingertips moving over her hips. Touching her, grasping her through her jeans.

"Rick I-"

"Shh, shh, just relax baby,"

"Rick, stop, just-"

Her breath hitched feeling his hips moving against her, grinding himself against her ass. Feeling his hand moving to the small of her back, slowly moving upwards between her shoulders as he shoved her down suddenly. Her cheek pressed tightly to the wooden surface of the table in front of her. A soft grunt was the only sound she made, feeling Rick moving behind her. Feeling the hard, perfect outline of his cock through his jeans.

"Rick,"

Her voice was soft, a gentle whisper, feeling his hands moving over her. Dipping between her denim clad thighs and touching her. His fingers rubbing, teasing, and causing the heat between her legs to grow. Her breath hitched suddenly, feeling his hands tugging, and ripping her jeans open, yanking them roughly down the length of her legs. Sasha shivered, feeling Rick's fingers as they grasped her panties, tearing them free and tossing them aside. Feeling the warmth of his roughened fingers as he teased over her exposed flesh.

"Oh baby, look at you,"

His tone sounding slightly mocking, as he spoke. Taunting her, that she was this aroused and he'd barely even touched her. Sasha stepped out of her shoes letting her jeans fall to the ground. Her hips thrust back, against his teasing touch, aching to feel his fingers buried within her soaked pussy.

"Please Rick,"

His hand connected with her ass suddenly, once, and then again. 

"Beg, baby,"

His hips thrust against her roughly, rubbing against her soaked pussy, the roughness of his jeans sending a jolt of pleasure through her entire body as Sasha gasped audibly loud. Her silk soft thighs glistening with her juices, she was burning, aching, to feel Rick. To feel him inside her, his hands, his lips, everything.

"Please,"

His hand connected with her soft flesh once more.

"Hmm? What was that baby?"

"Please,"

Her tone was louder, this time. She cried out feeling his hand once more across the reddened cheek of her ass.

"I want to hear you say it baby,"

"Please Rick, fuck me!"

She didn't give a damn who heard them if anyone. Sasha gasped softly, feeling herself flipped over onto her back. Her eyes staring up at those blue eyes staring down at her. Wild, and savage, like that day in the street. 

"Rick please, I just want to feel you fucking me,"

His breath deepened, staring at her, before she felt his hands grasping into her hips. Lifting her, onto the small table, the shelf of flares, ammo, and clips pressed tightly against her back, as Rick moved in between her legs. Sasha reach out for him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're just aching for me to fuck you, aren't you?"

She melted hearing those words escaping him.

"Yes,"

She was panting, gasping, and aching. Her juices pooling beneath her, and staining her thighs as she heard his gunbelt thudding to the ground, the clinking of his belt, the sounds she'd been wanting to hear, the sounds she needed to hear filling her ears. His zipper pulled her from her thoughts as she felt him thrust into her suddenly. Sasha cried out, feeling Rick inside her. Every time, feeling just like that first time, rough, alluring, and leaving her wanting more. 

"Is that what you wanted baby? Hmm?"

She nodded softly, feeling his hands grasping her legs behind her knees as he lifted them, groaning softly as she wrapped them tightly around his waist.

"Come on Rick, fuck me, show me who I belong to,"

She knew what she was doing, urging him to fuck her roughly, his hips thrust against her suddenly. Slamming her back tighter to the shelf behind her as she moaned out softly. 

"Always such a little tease,"

She could hear the growl in his words as his hips started to move, slamming into her with a rough, fast, force. Her moans growing louder, and louder, every time she felt him move within her. Sasha tilted her head back, losing herself to the pleasure she felt coursing through her. Feeling the fire coursing through her veins, the heat radiating off her flesh. A loud, cry mixed between pain, and pleasure escaped her feeling Ricks teeth biting into her neck. Marking her once more, for everyone to see.

"That's it Rick, show everyone I'm yours,"

Her nails gripped roughly into his back, feeling his tongue lapping at the soft pearls of blood pooling on her neck where his teeth had been seconds before, Her hips jutted forward, rocking into his thrusts. Feeling the pleasuring sensation, and edge of pain. Hearing those deep, low, sounds rumbling within his throat before, he thrust into her rougher than before suddenly. Forcing his cock deeper within her, stretching her, and causing her to cry out.

"Rick, Rick, Rick!"

His name was the only thing she could manage for the moment, her eyes glanced over to the open door making sure they were still alone, before they returned to Rick once more. His fingers moving from his back, and grasping into his curls.

"Are you gonna cum for me baby?"

His words were panted against her neck, hot breath sending a chill through her entire body. Her pussy clenched around his cock, milking another groan from his mouth.

"Cum inside me Rick,"

Her lips pressed against his ear.

"Cum with me,"

His thrusts became rougher, harder, knocking the wind of her, as her moans became screams of pleasure.

"Baby, Fucking cum with me,"

His words were a deep growl against her, Sasha rocked her hips moving with him, as they came undone together. Her release gushing out of her, feeling his warmth filling her deep inside. Ricks hips moved for a moment, before they stopped. Silence once more falling over them as shuddering breaths and pants filled the small room. Rick pulled back from her, before his lips captured her own. Her soft moan filling their kiss. Before she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. Her fingers gently running through his curls.

"I love you Rick,"

She felt his arms wrapping around her, pulling her closer to him.

"I love you too baby,"


	13. The Wolves Return.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha and Aaron talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
>  
> 
> The Blonde wolf is not an Original character he is based on the blonde wolf seen in JSS.
> 
> Next Chapter will be longer!
> 
> I'm debating posting a Dark erotica based on Jessick or Daaron or maybe both so let me know what you guys think!
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

A Groan filled Sasha's mouth hearing the sound of knocking on the front door. Her eyes, rubbed at her eyes as she swung one leg off the bed, and then the other yawning softly before she stepped into her jeans and slipped her sweater on over the think tank top she'd slept in the night before. The knock sounded again.

"I'm coming,"

Her steps were hurried down the stairs, her hand grasped the knob ripping it open when her eyes settled on Aaron. A small smile rested on his lips as he held up the two Styrofoam cups held within each hand.

"I brought tea, don't be too mad at me for waking you okay?"

"Tea?"

He nodded softly.

"It's better than coffee,"

Sasha sighed softly, taking one of the cups from him before she stepped to the side letting Aaron come inside. His hand pushed the door closed behind him, as he walked into the House. A soft sigh escaped her mouth as she sat down on the couch, Aaron taking a seat on the chair beside the couch.

"Sasha,"

"Hmm?"

Her hands rose, bringing the cup to her lips, taking a few small sips before she lowered it once more.

"I-I'm sorry about the supply run,"

Her brows furrowed for a moment in confusion.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I should have kept a better eye on you. I said I'd be there for you, and I wasn't,"

"Aaron,"

His hand rose up for a moment.

"I just need to say this Sasha. I'm sorry, I am so, so sorry for that,"

Sasha was silent for a moment, her eyes studying Aarons face and seeing the regret lingering within his eyes. His jaw was tight, like he expected her to be angry with him. But she wasn't.

"Aaron, you don't have to say you're sorry. You did nothing wrong. I'm the one who fucked up out there,"

He took a sip of his tea furrowing his brows in question as to how.

"I knew better than to go out there. I was so angry , and it was just a routine run. I can predict walkers, but, I can't predict people. That fucker should have had better control on his aim. I should have been watching my ass,"

"People aren't like they used to be Sasha, they get scared easier these days. Throw them into a situation and, you've got a mess,"

Neither of them spoke for a few moments. Just sat sipping tea quietly together.

"Is the baby okay?"

She nodded softly, placing a hand on her stomach tenderly.

"The baby's perfect,"

"How the shoulder?"

A sharp sigh filled her mouth suddenly, as she crossed her legs.

"Are we being honest here or lying our asses off?"

A slight smirk tugged the corner of Aarons lips.

"Honest,"

"Hurts, but not as bad as the first few days. Only when I reach too high, but Denise said the pain should get less the more of a chance it has to heal. So,"

Her words paused for a moment, taking another sip of tea.

"Here's to healing,"

They took a sip of their tea in unison letting the silence settle between them. It was peaceful. Neither of them spoke just enjoyed the small gap of silence between them for a few moments longer.

"Thing's haven't been easy but, we'll get there,"

Aaron's words were barely more than a whisper as he spoke. Sounding like he wanted to believe those words, but, had trouble believing it himself. 

"I'm trying to believe that myself Aaron. For a while, after Ty, and Bob passed, I just, shut down. I gave up, but, I'm trying,"

Sasha took another sip of her tea as Aaron nodded.

"I'm worried about Deanna since Reg she just, hasn't really been the same,"

"She just needs time Aaron, she'll pull through. Losing someone like that, it isn't easy to pull back from that overnight,"

He nodded softly in understanding before silence once more seemed to settle between them. Carl came downstairs carrying Judith on his hip as he made his way into the kitchen to fix her a bottle.Yawning a bit walking toward the kitchen.

"Where's Rick?"

"On his patrol,"

Aaron nodded softly, leaning back in the chair, taking another sip of his tea

"Daryl, he wants to keep bringing people in but, it's too dangerous. I don't want to bring more people after,"

"I get it Aaron, I do,"

The soft sounds of Judith cooing could be heard from the kitchen. Carl gently trying to hum to her, in between yawning. Sasha smiled softly finishing her tea as she leaned back against the couch.

"But it'll get better, I don't really think it can get much worse than it is already,"

He nodded softly in understanding toward her words. The dead were walking, Alexandria had been attacked once, it did seem unlikely thing's could get worse.

 

_Beyond Alexandria:_

 

"Come on, help me with this,"

"You motherfucker you aren't even trying,"

"Fuck you, I'm holding on to him at least,"

The walker snarled and grasped at the man with blonde hair, and woman binding it with rope. The Blond Wolf snickered a bit seeing the walker trying to grasp onto him as he pulled back. A sigh escaped her lips as she hopped down running a hand through dark curls as he pulled her to him. Lips pulled back in a flash of teeth before they were crashing against her own.

"It's gonna be our biggest yet babe,"

A smirk tugged the corner of the woman's lips.

"He'd be proud of us,"

The Blond Wolf dropped his head thinking about the rest of their group.

"We'll make those fuckers pay for what they did, we're freeing them!"

His words were growled out from between gritted teeth as the woman laid a hand gently on his shoulder.

"They'll pay, and think of all the nice shit we're gonna find in there,"

A Smile formed on his face again as he made his way back turning the key in the ignition and shifting the truck into drive. The woman beside him handed him a tire iron as he wedged the gas down, slamming the door closed as the truck zoomed off suddenly.

 

_Alexandria:_

Carl held the bottle for Judith as he walked back upstairs. Sasha nodded softly as Aaron spoke, telling her about the plant nursery some of the other's had managed to find. Boxes of seeds to start making a Garden here with. The sound of a loud crash caused both of them to stand upright suddenly, their conversation forgotten as the blare of the truck horn filled the streets of Alexandria.


	14. Just Survive Somehow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wolves make their Return to Alexandria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> I am so sorry for not updating this sooner guys.
> 
> :(
> 
> I hope this chapter makes up for it. It's based on JSS But, kind of AU Given Rick is in Alexandria in this not at the Quarry.
> 
> The POV Shifts between Spencer, Sasha, Morgan, and Aaron this chapter.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_The Watch Tower:_

A sigh escaped from his mouth, as Spencer tilted the silver water thermos upwards drinking a few swallows of water. Before he set it down on the ledge of the window. He hated look out duty, but, it was better than obsessing over everything that had happened recently. Watching his Mother grieving his father day after day because of fucking Pete. How much more were they supposed to lose?

He'd lost a brother, a father, and was watching his mother grieving herself. Alexandria was their home, their safe haven in the world of Monsters. But lately, it seemed like their home, their safe haven was anything but that. Ever since Rick, and his group showed up out of the blue their Home was changing. The only good thing that had happened, was Sasha.

Ever since that night at the welcoming Party, Spencer couldn't seem to stop thinking about her. She was smart, sexy, a hell of a shot. She was one hell of a woman, someone he knew he'd have to take his time with. He'd seen her and Rick together. He knew more than likely, they were a couple, or fucking at the least. Rick was dangerous, he wasn't the right kind of man for her. He was the right kind of man for someone like Sasha. He was kind, caring, someone that could be there for her.

But now didn't seem like the time to be thinking about thing's like that. Spencer held the rifle within his hands as he paced back and forth. Looking out the window at his back, watching Maggie and his mother. 

"You and Reg wanted this place to grow. They found these, crates of them, at a nursery. Carrots, peas, you name it,"

He smiled softly, watching Maggie with his Mother. She was kind, he could see why his Mother liked her so much. There was a silence between them for a moment before they started digging. One of the men from the community looked over the wall, as Spencer saw him burst into flames, screaming as he fell over the wall onto the ground. What the fuck was happening!

He hurried to the other window, over looking Alexandria as he saw men running through the street. Attacking people, the blood, as they went down in the street screaming. He took aim firing, hitting only one of the men he'd actually been aiming for. Before he saw the truck speeding toward the gate. His finger pulled the trigger firing rapidly into the windshield as it crashed. The loud blare of the Horn filling the silence all around them as he looked out the window hearing gunfire inside.

One of the men fell to the ground, and then another, as Spencer saw the source. Rick Grimes Colt in hand. He could hear the gunfire, the screams of the attackers as he hurried down the stairs trying to force his way through the blocked door as he finally made it out. His hand ripped the door open to the truck seeing the thing reaching at him. Spencer grasped his knife as he tried to move forward but couldn't. He saw the dark ooze, as something hit it from behind. The sound of the horn stopped as Morgan pulled the wire. His eyes looking at Spencer.

"What happened?"

"There-There's men inside. They must have got over the walls, they're killing people,"

Morgan looked away from him as the sound of gunfire called their attention toward the wall for a moment. 

"You coming?"

Spencer stood silent for a moment. Before he saw Morgan nod softly.

"Hide,"

He climbed out of the truck and slipped through the opening the truck had created as Spencer stood there watching.

 

_Alexandria:_

The Blare of the Horn echoed throughout the streets. Filling the once silent streets with the sound that would bring another herd. Aaron moved toward the window looking out, as Sasha hurried upstairs grabbing her rifle as she slipped a few clips into her jacket and pulled it on. Carl hurried down the stairs, hands clutched around the M16 Rick kept in their Home. Sasha grabbed him by his arm, stopping him from heading downstairs. 

"Carl, I need you to stay here, and protect Judith. Keep the house safe, okay?"

He nodded quickly in understanding as Sasha headed out the door with Aaron. The blare of the Horn seemed louder outside. Like it was coming from everywhere all at the same time. Before dead silence filled the streets. The screams becoming clear, Sasha could hear the gunfire, further ahead of them. She had to find Rick, but right now, they had to look safely. Aaron reach behind himself grabbing the .44 checking the bullets as they moved along. Easing through the streets together.

Seeing the carnage all around them, Sasha raised her rifle firing as one of the men hit the ground. The clatter of his knife sounding loud against the silence. Sasha and Aaron hurried through the streets firing along the way. They stopped between two of the Houses reloading.

"We gotta split up,"

Aaron shook his head.

"I'm not letting you go into that alone,"

"I have to find Rick Aaron, He is what matters to me,"

Aaron nodded softly, heading to the left as Sasha headed right. A gasp filled her mouth as she felt a hand covering her mouth, ripping her through a back door of one of the Houses as she struggled writhing and slinging. 

"Baby, shh, shh, it's me,"

Sasha stopped turning as her eyes gazed up into those eyes. Rick, was covered in blood, red, staining his constable uniform, and the side of his face and hands. His colt stained red on his hip. Blood dripped from his fingers running along the side of the M16 held within his hand as Sasha flung her arms around him.

"Rick,"

His arms encircled around her, holding her, before he pulled back.

"Baby, are you okay?"

Sasha nodded softly.

"I need you to listen to me baby,"

His hand caressed her cheek, warm, and sticky with the crimson coating it and her cheek.

"I need you on the roof. Covering me, these people, they aren't armed with guns. I have to stop them before they get to the armory,"

Sasha nodded softly, as she ran upstairs shoving open one of the bedroom windows as she climbed out, grasping the edge of the roof as she pulled herself up onto the roof. The sound of rapid gunfire filled the street as she saw five of the people that had broken into Alexandria falling to ground in pools of crimson. 

 

Morgan stopped seeing the five together near the open gate. He didn't know the other four, but the blonde one. He remembered him from that day at the campfire. Him and his friend. The blonde wolf turned toward him, a smirk forming on his face. His hands grasped his staff, as the group started to close in around him.

"Leave, please,"

The woman on his right chuckled as two of them dove. His staff swung connecting with them, and knocking them back away from him.

"These people have guns,"

Two more tried to close in on him as Morgan swung his staff once more slapping them away. His eyes meeting the blonde wolfs gaze directly.

"Yours don't,"

The others pushed up from the ground trying once more to attack him as his staff swung knocking the one down and connecting with the others cheek.

"They're watching you right now. Eyes through the scopes, fingers on the trigger,"

The blonde looked at him with wide eyes as Morgan took a step forward.

"Bang,"

The blonde wolf took a step back, flinching softly as his eyes met Morgans directly once more. 

"It can happen at any second, unless you get the hell out of here and never come back,"

Morgan looked around at the others for a moment before his eyes drifted back to the blonde.

"If you keep leading this life you've chosen. You _will_ die,"

"We didn't choose this life," 

The small group turned running toward the gate, as gunfire filled the silence. Bright flashes of red, and crimson flashing over, and over, before they fell to the ground twitching and jerking. Morgan turned to see Rick lowering the M16 as he walked toward him. 

"You didn't have to do that, Rick,"

Rick walked past him gathering the gun that had clattered from the one wolf on to the ground as if Morgan hadn't said a single word to him.

"Rick,"

Those frosted blue eyes were staring at him suddenly.

"You didn't have to, they were leaving,"

"And they would have come back with more people,"

"You don't know that Rick,"

"I told you, I don't take chances anymore Morgan,"

The two men shared a glare between them as Rick walked off, hurrying toward Sasha as the two embraced just down from him. Sasha flung her arms around him, pressing her lips against Ricks before she pulled back. Hugging tightly around him.

 

Once the fight was over, Aaron moved through the streets plunging his knife into the skulls of the fallen on both sides to keep them from turning. Underneath one of the men, was something he remembered losing. His pack. His hand reaches out shaking, as he pulled it out from under him. Opening it, as he saw his pictures of Alexandria. The pictures he showed it before he brought people here. The pictures fell from his hand, as Aaron sobbed softly, sitting on the stairs. Overlooking the carnage, the blood, littering the streets of Alexandria.


	15. You're not here. Here's Not There.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You said, you liked talking. I remember that. Little chats with a stranger by the fire, you said it was like the Movies. And, You said that you want everything that I have. Every last bit. Well, here it is. Every. Last. Bit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Surprise, guys! Another chapter updates for this will be going back to the usual. I am so sorry for taking so long for the last chapter.
> 
> :(
> 
> This chapter has some lines from Season 3, Episode 12 Clear and Here's Not Here. 
> 
> POV Shifts between Sasha and Morgan this chapter.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_You said, you liked talking. I remember that. Little chats with a stranger by the fire, you said it was like the Movies. And, You said that you want everything that I have. Every last bit. Well, here it is. Every. Last. Bit._

 

_Then:_

_It doesn't matter how many days. Or how much time. We weren't supposed to be there! You have the Knife, You had the gun! You were supposed to, You were supposed to! You know, you were supposed to! Don't lie, you know, you know that you were supposed to!_

 

_Now:_

 

The two days since the wolves had made their return had left its mark on Alexandria. The walls were being rebuilt, but the people, the lives that had been lost. Couldn't. It had taken so much time, to find them all, every last fallen and gather them together to be buried. There was silence throughout the streets. That dead, eerie silence so many of them had gotten used to these days.

Morgan sat with his back to the doorway of the House. His staff placed across his lap, as he ran the cloth over it polishing it, like he was trying to forget what had happened here. Sasha stood there in the doorway, coffee mug held tightly between her hands watching him. He'd known Rick before them all. Saved his life from what Rick had told her. He was the first person Rick had met when the world went to shit. Sasha didn't know him, just what Rick had told her about Morgan. But something in his eyes, showed a sadness, loss, she knew all too well.

The rhythmic click of Ricks boots across the hardwood floor filled the silence within their Home. Judith clapped her hands together softly, as Rick positioned her on his hip standing beside Sasha. Neither of them spoke, for a moment. 

"You should talk to him,"

Sasha turned looking at him, those blue eyes staring toward the open door, and Morgans back.

"I did what I had to do baby. He didn't see it that way, we have nothing to say to each other,"

Her hand gently touched his arm, in a soft reassuring touch.

"He's your friend Rick,"

His eyes lowered from the doorway for a moment before they rose looking at Morgan.

 

_I gave you this, I said, I'd turn it on every day at Dawn so you could find me._

_You were never there._

_I was._

_No, not when I tried. I mean, you said, you would turn on your radio, every day at dawn. You said, You said that you would turn on your radio everyday at Dawn!_

_I did!_

_And you were not, there!_

 

Sasha ran her hand along his arm seeing the faraway look burning behind the eyes she loved so much. The emotion etched on his face. Her hand moved touching his shoulder, as Judiths soft coos filled the gap of silence between them.

_We both started out in the same Place. Things have been bad for you, thing's have been bad for me. But you're not seeing things right. I don't blame you for what you've lost, for what you've been through. But you're not seeing things right. You can come back from this, I know you can. You have to, this can't be it. It can't be._

Those eyes dropped toward the floor as Sasha saw him nod softly.

"I love you Rick,"

"I love you too,"

There was silence for a moment as Rick walked out onto the Porch. Morgan turned softly, seeing Rick standing there, with his daughter on his hip. His hand shoved into the pocket of his jeans, as he pulled out a set of keys and tossed them to him. Morgans hand rose, catching them, as he turned his hand, looking at them for a moment, before his eyes rose meeting Ricks directly.

"Get your stuff. You should stay with us over here,"

"You got room?"

Rick stepped a bit closer to him. Closing the small gap of space between them.

"We'll make room. We don't need to do that anymore. I know you, Morgan. Even if this is the first time,"

Morgan smiled softly, nodding, watching him for a moment.

"You want to hold her?"

A soft chuckle escaped him as Morgan nodded softly.

"Okay,"

Morgan pushed himself upwards from the stairs, as Rick handed Judith over to him.

"This is Morgan. He's a friend of mine,"

Morgan smiled softly, looking at her as she clapped and giggled.

"Hey. Hi. Okay. Let me have a look at you. Hey, hey. Hey, hey."

His words were softer as he sat down, seeing Rick sits down beside him. There was silence between them for a moment. A calm, peaceful silence, neither man had known for some time.

"You with the baby, Sasha - That's you. You're still the same man I met in King County. The one that came back and told me it wasn't over. That was _you_. Same you that's right in front of me right now,"

Morgans eyes looked at Rick as he spoke. 

"I wanted to kill them. So it would be easier. So I wouldn't have to worry about them coming back,"

Ricks words paused for a moment, as he looked down at the steps.

"Sasha's pregnant, I had to do what's best for her. For the baby, this place, and people, people like that... they're gonna die no matter what Morgan,"

Morgan nodded softly, listening to his friend as he spoke.

"I understand. I remember when Jenny was pregnant, I promised her I'd do anything for her. For our baby, that I'd keep them safe,"

His voice cracked with emotion as Morgan looked away before his gaze returned to Rick.

"Don't make the same mistakes I made Rick,"

"You didn't Morgan,"

"I did. You gave me the gun, and I knew what I had to do, but, even if she was a walker. She was still my Jenny, and when I finally realized my Jenny had died. It was too late,"

Tears streamed down his face, as he shook his head, remembering her smile, their wedding day, the first time he'd held their son in his arms. The red, all the red he'd seen when he'd come up out of that cellar. 

"It's not too late to start over Morgan," 

Judith cooed softly, looking around as Morgan nodded softly. 

"I know, I knew it when you told me I could back from it that day. You were right,"


	16. I've Tried To Let Go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Making it now, You really think you can do that without getting blood on your hands?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving!
> 
> I am so sorry for the slow updates on this guys.
> 
> Next Chapter will be Sasha and Rick it's been a few chapter's since some smut happened.
> 
> POV Is Morgan this chapter.
> 
> The scene is slightly AU But mostly spoilers for Season 6 episode 7 if you haven't seen it.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It'd been nearly a week after the wolves had made their return. Crashed through the barricades, the walls that had promised them all so much safety. Protection from the walkers, from the people outside who might have wanted to take this place for themselves. Left a hole wide open they were still trying to rebuild and keep the Walkers outside. But it was the damage inside the walls that couldn't be rebuilt with some wood, and pieces of metal latched together. 

He didn't know how long he'd been standing there, talking to Denise before he'd heard the click of Boots on the cement. 

"Morgan?"

His head turned to gaze at his friend, the man he'd met in King county, saved, and been saved from when he was at his worse holding up in that place. Trying to find Jenny, searching for the ghost of her what they had before the world had come to a halt. Before the walker had bit her, took her away.

"Can we talk now?"

"Uh-huh,"

Somehow he knew, knew what Rick wanted to say to him. Exactly what everyone had been saying, whispering just out of his hearing ever since he'd taken room in the House. That he was letting those five go. Letting people who had come in and tried to take their home go. Couldn't they see? Couldn't they see what he was trying to do? He didn't want to keep shedding blood, like before Eastman, like those two men in the woods. 

There was silence between them all, in that small, cramped little room. Everyone just staring at each other, watching each other, as if searching for answers to something in the eyes of the person beside them, or next to them. Rick, Carol, Michonne, people he knew. Sasha pacing just beyond the doorway, bouncing Judith on her hip. He knew why Rick did what he did. Had a baby on the way, someone to protect, someone he loved.

"What's going on?"

He couldn't stop himself from asking, even if he knew the answer, knew what he was about to hear. Morgan just needed to know the answer. Needed the confirmation he was right, and not still chasing demons that weren't there anymore.

"When I was coming back, heading toward the Gate. Those five people, with the W's in their foreheads,"

Not a single word seemed to find its self on his lips as he listened to Rick. Knowing what he was going to say, what was coming.

"I saw, that you wouldn't kill those people,"

There was silence between them all once again. Carol's eyes right on, watching him, before she spoke.

"Did you let any of them go?"

"I tried,"

It was better to just admit. To tell the truth, he'd tried, but had failed

"I didn't want to kill five people I didn't _Have_ to kill,"

"They burned people, killed people,"

"Yeah,"

His eyes fell away from the blue eyes gazing across the table at him. The eyes of his friend looking at him in a way he'd never seen people. Angry, cold, like they didn't even know each other. Like everything they'd been through, King County, Lori, Jenny, the walkers. Like not one ounce of it still mattered to him because of one mistake.

"Why didn't you kill _Me_ Rick? Back in king county, I pulled a knife on you, stabbed you. So why didn't you kill me? Was it because, I saved you after the Hospital?"

"It was because I knew who you were,"

"That day, I would have killed you as soon as look at you. I tried, but you, you let me live, and then, I was there to help Aaron and Daryl. See-See if I wasn't there, if they had died, Maybe those wolves wouldn't have been able to come back here. I don't know what's right anymore, cause I _did_ want to kill those men. I seen what they did, what they were gonna keep doing, I knew I could end it. But I also know, that people can change. Because everyone sitting here, has. _All_ life is precious. And that idea, that idea changed me! It brought me back, and keeps me living,"

"I just don't think it can be that easy,"

His eyes turned breaking away from Rick's cold gaze as Michonne spoke.

"It's not easy,"

"I wasn't saying-"

"I-I know, and I've thought about letting that idea go. But I don't want to,"

She was silent for a moment, gazing at him, eyes soft and understanding as if she knew, how difficult it was for him. Understood him and what he meant in the words he was saying.

"You may have to, thing's aren't as simple as four words. I don't think, they ever were,"

He was silent, listening to Michonnes words. Understanding them even if they were difficult to hear. He didn't want to let go of what he believed, let go of the thing that had brought him back from the darkness he'd fallen into after Jenny, after his son, after seeing the two thing's he'd loved the most in this entire world destroyed and stained in crimson. Red, and screaming, eyes dead and reflecting nothing but coldness and not the warmth he'd seen so many time's. The smile's he still saw in his dreams, his memories.

"Do you think, I don't belong here?"

His eyes looked across the small table at Rick, those cold frosted blue eyes staring at him. Watching him, as if searching his soul and not waiting for him to be done speaking.

"Making it now, You really think you can do that without getting blood on your hands?"

Morgan looked away from him, watching Sasha as she paced, knowing she'd heard everything between them even if she hadn't been trying to hear it. Knowing why Rick was fighting so hard, for her, Judith, Carl, their baby growing inside her. This place. He understood why, but he couldn't answer the question. Couldn't answer because he didn't know the answer.

"I don't know,"


End file.
